A Beginning Through The End
by ButterPie
Summary: The adventure after the fulfillment of their dreams, the travels of the son of two demons. A bit angst-y at the start.
1. Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: **Sensitive subject matter** (though not detailed but still might trigger something), angst, and unintended OOC and grammatical errors. Apologies.

Author's Note: I've been reading OP ending stories, and I wanted to try writing one myself. Also, this is my first foray into writing an M-rated fic, but it's not lemon-y, just that there are some parts that are intended for mature audiences only.

* * *

It all started when Nami flashily announced that she and the Captain were now together. It was met with a loud rejection by the cook, loud cheers from the cyborg, sniper, doctor, and musician, a smile from me, and a quiet acceptance from the swordsman.

I watched the swordsman as everyone else, save for the cook who was unconscious and the doctor who was tending to the cook, celebrated. He had a distant look in his face, as he took another swig of rum. I knew he had feelings for the navigator, I had perceived it earlier on, but he knew where his loyalties lay, and he was not going to usurp it. Zoro was drinking more now, a bit more heavily than he usually did.

I was happy for them, as I watch Luffy and Nami hug and kiss each other. They deserve each other, they make each other whole. I had known about their feelings for each other for some time now, and had watched it grow, not intending to help or to bar. They actually cultivated their relationship without any obvious outside help. I was really happy for them.

Like all Strawhat parties, this one lasted throughout the night, and it was nearing morning when everyone went to bed, Nami and Luffy, arms looped around together, straight to the usually unused Captain's quarters. No one else noticed, but the swordsman and me, because everyone else was too drunk. He was too, but he was still able to watch them stalk off.

I bid him good night and went to my room, buzzed but not drunk.

I didn't expect him to come, that I did not perceive.

The knock surprised me, I was already tucking myself in, and thought that maybe Luffy had passed out before they could do anything. But Nami never knocks.

Opening the door, the green haired swordsman greeted me with his sullen expression. No words were spent that night, just actions, anchored with the smell of alcohol.

When the sun came up, he left, apologizing, saying it was a onetime thing. I smiled at him, and told him I understood.

But he was there again that night, his muscular frame hovered over her, but I knew he didn't see me, and he knew that too. That morning, he apologized again, profusely, saying it was a mistake, he hadn't meant to do it. And it would be the last time.

But it never was the last time.

Night, after night. Almost every night, except for the times when he was wounded, but sometimes, even then, he would come to me with blood soaked bandages. Almost every night, except for the times when he has watch, but somehow, he finds me still, while making coffee, or while passing through the deck, and I would find myself drawn up to the crow's nest.

He would always apologize, and say it was a mistake, and that it would be the last time.

It took months, while he was putting on his clothes, for me to muster up the courage.

"Do you love her?" I asked, pulling on my shirt.

He stiffened. His back was turned to me, and it stiffened, the muscles tense, and for a few seconds I thought he would turn and hit me. Instead, he relaxed, and his back stooped low, his body hunching forward, his elbows on his knees, and his hands cradling his face.

He didn't apologize that night.

I didn't mind.

Nothing outside of what happens at night changed. He would act the same around me when we were surrounded by everyone else, and I would do the same. True, he would treat me a bit kinder, a nod here and there, a conversation about the weather. But besides that nothing else.

I didn't mind at all. He had his needs, and I was the only one available. It wasn't as bad as the past, and he was quite gentle in bed. Much more than Crocodile, who had the audacity to call himself my lover.

"Good Morning, Zoro-san" I greeted, as I sat on my chair. He was on the deck, polishing his swords, and glanced up at me.

"Morning" He said, before resuming his task.

I smiled at him, before focusing on my book.

I never minded.

Sometimes, he was gentle, sometimes he was drunk and would pass out on the bed, but he would always wake up before the sun came and would apologize. It was always blunt, and frank, no foreplay. As soon as he was upon me, nothing but thrusting. It used to be short, but ever since it became official that the room was now my own, it lengthened. But even then, my satisfaction was not the priority. I didn't care, it wasn't my desire that was being fulfilled, it was his. And he knew it. He would always apologize, and I would always tell him the same thing, I didn't mind, I understand.

One night, I got a bit courageous.

"What are we?"

"Nakama."

I never tried asking again.

A few months turned into a year, and before the second year, he defeated Mihawk. Everyone celebrated.

"To the world's greatest swordsman!" Chimed Chopper, Franky, Usopp, and Brook, their arms linked together, their feet kicking to some festive music.

Luffy, his arm around Nami, was grinning widely, proud of his first mate's accomplishment. Sanji, who didn't want to appear like he cared, still showed it by presenting a feast full of Zoro's favorite food. Even a barrel of amazingly aged rum.

That night, he was smiling when he came in. Bandaged and a bit bloody, the smell of the day's battle still lingering. Chopper had asked him to stay in the infirmary, to not do any rigorous activity for the next few days, but he was Zoro, and no one could really tell Zoro what not do.

That night, he stayed until morning, holding me in his arms. That night was a lovely night. I felt heat rising, something I haven't felt in a long time, and I came with him. He didn't apologize that morning, but kissed my lips before he left. Chaste and quick, but a sweet kiss nonetheless. Not a kiss spent during the throes of fornication, not a kiss to add passion. It was a sweet one.

And I thought that maybe something had changed.

But that day, and the month that followed, everything stayed the same.

The following day of his victory, Usopp also gained something. We were ambushed by a large pirate fleet, and we fought them off easily, partly because of help from a pirate crew suddenly appearing from their rear.

It was the red haired pirates. The joy in Usopp's face when he saw his father. All of our dreams were slowly being fulfilled. But nothing really changed between me and the swordsman.

In the month that followed, we reached Raftel. Which meant several things for our nakama. Luffy was now the Pirate King, Franky's ship has finally reached its desired destination, and was still fit to take another round of the world, and I found the Rio Poneglyph.

Franky refused to admit he was crying, but pride was evident in his cries.

The joys of finding the final poneglyph and the reaching of our destination meant that about half of us has already fulfilled our dreams.

Zoro accompanied me, by volunteer, and it was useful since he could easily hack vines and other such foliage. It was a quiet trip, and did not mind it at all.

When we reached the block, I gasped, could not contain my excitement. The culmination of all the research the archeologists have done in Ohara. Of my mother, of Professor Clover. I have finally reached it. Of course the revolutionists would also benefit from this, but that wasn't the main point. I, Nico Robin, the last archeologist of Ohara, has found the Rio Poneglyph.

I felt a sob come up, and I looked at it with tears streaming.

He noticed "Hey" he placed a tender hand on my shoulder "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping my tears "I just never expected to finally find this. I'm still missing some parts, some of the carvings need further inspection and translating, but I found it." I smiled at him, and went with my urge to hug him "I found it!"

He did not resist, and instead hugged me back.

I read the poneglyph, and unlike the others, it had more intricate carvings. All exposed sides of the poneglyph had carvings, and I copied them all, meticulously. I can understand most of them, but some of the symbols are a bit too complicated for me. But I had found it and that was all that mattered.

I was happy. And proud. But mostly happy.

That night, we had a party, for Luffy and for me. He was officially the pirate king. We camped out in the forest, and I stole away to stay by the poneglyph. Chopper, and to my surprise Zoro, came with me.

"I'm really happy for you, Robin!" Chopper said, climbing on my lap. He wanted to keep my company, but he was tired. I cradled him, reading what I can understand from the poneglyph. The completion of the True History. I could feel electricity buzzing around me. It was magnificent.

Zoro kept to himself that night, leaning on a tree and falling asleep, but his company was still welcome. We spent a week there, with me marveling at the poneglyph, and the newly crowned Pirate King and his nakama experiencing a well deserved break.

I spent most of my time with the poneglyph, and thanks to Franky's "Super Ultra" camera, was able to take detailed pictures of all sides. It was perfect.

We did it in the forest that night, not the by poneglyph, at my insistence, but the forest nonetheless. With my back upon a tree, and his strong arms propping me up.

We went back to camp in the morning, and that's when we found out, the Pirate King had proposed to his Pirate Queen.

It was determined that the marriage will happen after we reunite Brook with Laboon, then go back to both Nami and Luffy's hometowns for the wedding festivities. After that, to continue on sailing until we find the All Blue, until Nami finishes her map, until Chopper finds the cure to all diseases.

"We will invite the red haired pirates!" Luffy proclaimed, over barbequed sea king meat, earning a big grin from Usopp.

"Maybe we can stop by Syrup village first?" Usopp said, scratching the tip of his nose "And invite Kaya."

"Well then maybe we should invite Princess Vivi-chan too!" Sanji said, returning to his love struck counterpart. The time that Luffy and Nami had been together, he had been more subdued, even around me, but he was still the gracious cook.

He didn't come into my room that night. Cementing the fact that his feelings have still remained the same.

It was okay, I didn't mind, and it gave me the opportunity to decipher some more of the inscriptions. That's when I noticed some coordinates. It was in another poneglyph acquired some time ago, that I hadn't had time to decipher properly, a couple of incoherent symbols. I realized then what it was.

"Nami-chan" I handed her the coordinates "Can we go there first? It should be on the way."

She looked at me curiously "Where is this?"

I smiled at her "It's a surprise."

When we reached the coordinates, Sanji cried. It was the area where all four seas converged, in just the right weather, perfect dilution of each blues. It was the All Blue.

Sanji showered me with attention and gratitude, something I was not prepared for. We spent several days anchored in that area, with Sanji gathering water and processing it into salt. Thanks to Franky and Usopp's help, the usually long process was shortened significantly.

That meant that only three left. Nami and Chopper's are the ones that need the longest time, while we neared Brook's.

It seemed excessive, in my opinion, to have to travel the Reverse mountain twice, first to get to Laboon, and the next to return to their hometowns. But I wasn't one to complain. All the while, Zoro did not came back to my room, and kept more to himself.

Brook was happy to be reunited with his nakama, and it was evident in both of them. I was impressed with the whale too, being the first time that I met him. It was fun to see Brook bond with his friend, and our days spent there were full of music and laughter.

Chopper has even bonded with the lighthouse keeper, the former doctor of the former Pirate King.

"He said there's no cure all for all diseases" Chopper sobbed on my lap. We were at the crow's nest for our watch.

I patted his head, feeling sorry for the young doctor. "Then you should just prove him wrong."

He nodded, stifling more sobs. I smiled down at him, kissing his head "You're a great doctor, Chopper, and I know you'll discover newer and more effective medicine. I know you will."

Chopper sobbed louder "You're a bastard!"

I only laughed, hugging him tightly.

The festivities for the wedding were not wasted, even Crocus and Laboon were invited, but they, unfortunately, cannot travel up the reverse mountain. We picked up Kaya-san from Syrup village, with her butler and friend Merry.

"Going Merry came from them" Usopp told Franky, who claimed he wasn't crying. The shipwright commended Merry, the man, about the design of the ship, and they bonded in their mutual love for blue prints.

We stopped by Shimotsuki village, to pay respect to Zoro's sensei.

"I've fulfilled my promise" He said, bowing low "I've fulfilled my promise to Kuina."

We all went to her grave, and paid our respects, and we had a feast, in our usual fashion. But Zoro slipped away, and I had the urge to follow him. He was back in her grave, offering a piece of cake.

"I did it" he said, with a wide smile "I'm the world's greatest now."

I didn't want to intrude on his quiet time, but he did have haki.

"You can come over" he said, without the need to turn around.

I knelt down beside him, closing my eyes and clasping my hands in prayer. "Thank you." I said.

"It's okay, she would like the company" he said, taking a drink of sake.

I smiled at him "I was saying thank you to your friend. Even in her death, she inspired you to be the best. It takes a special kind of person to do that."

He smiled back at me. Under the moon light, I thought things were starting to change.

On the way to Cocoyashi and Fuschia, I would stay awake, and wait. But he never came. He was distant, a bit too distant for my taste. But I didn't mind. We were nothing anyway, just nakama. Even in that shared time at her grave, nothing really changed.

The wedding celebrations lasted days, from one island to the other, but their marriage was only cemented in Fuschia village. The town that Luffy grew up in was bustling with people now. Nami's family, the red haired pirates, even Luffy's grandfather Garp was there. Of course the celebrations were not labeled wedding, it wasn't labeled at all.

And Princess Vivi.

"I'm sorry" I started, but all the Princess did was hug me and say it was okay. She really is as kind as they described.

That day, the Pirate King and his navigator exchanged their vows, in secret, with only a handful of people other than our nakama knowing.

There were two guests that didn't bother to make an appearance. But I noticed them nonetheless. In the shade of the forest, I approached them.

"Hello, Dragon-san, Sabo-kun."

The hooded figures greeted me back, taking off their hoods. It was indeed the father of my captain, and the blood brother he had thought he had lost, only to find alive.

"Why don't you come out of the shadows?"

"My father." The revolutionary leader stated simply.

I laughed "You do know your son is now the most wanted man alive? And your father isn't doing anything about it so far."

Sabo laughed with me "That is true, Robin-san, but we didn't actually come here for the festivities." He pulled me to the shadows with him, further in the forest "As much as we would like to congratulate Luffy about his accomplishment, the fact that you reached Raftel also means that you have found it."

I smiled "All business today then?"

Dragon looked around his surroundings, making sure the surroundings were clear. We were in the deep part of the forest now, flanked my tress all around us.

"The Void History, have you finished deciphering it?" He asked, keeping his eyes around the surroundings.

I shook my head "I did find the Rio Poneglyph, but the words were written in code."

"Aren't all of them?" Sabo said, sitting on the grass.

"Not in the character code, the words, when translated, are jumbled. It's like a puzzle, a bit more complicated than anticipated. Add to that, I haven't found all the poneglyphs. There are still missing information." I sat besides the younger revolutionary.

Dragon nodded at me "That's why we came here too, we found the whereabouts of another poneglyph and would like for you to see it."

"Are you inviting me back to the revolutionary?"

"Will you say yes this time?" It was Sabo who asked, looking at me.

I shook my head "My nakama is still my priority. I will get to that poneglyph with our without your information, Dragon-san."

He gave me a look, before nodding in acceptance "Well, you know how to reach us." And left, basking me and Sabo in a comfortable silence.

Sabo fidgeted besides me "So how have you been?"

I smiled brightly at him "Quite well, all of us, we're slowly fulfilling all our dreams."

Sabo smiled back, and we sat there, with me telling him about the adventures that we had since I left them, and he did the same. Telling me about how several members of the Whitebeard pirates who met with the revolutionaries, marking them as allies.

Finally, we said our good-byes, and Sabo hugged me tightly. I smiled, patting his back. He has always been affectionate with good byes.

"You're always welcome to come back to us" he said, and kissed me quickly on my lips. Before I could properly react, he left. I smiled, touching my lips. The boy was oblivious to the feelings of another revolutionary, but his affection was cute. He would grow out of it, I knew that well enough.

We had talked far longer than I thought, but by the time I emerged from the forest, the festivities were still going on. I could see Zoro, watching the couple dance, a hard look on his face, a tankard of beer in his hand

Yes, he still loved her.

He came into my room last night. Like two years ago, reeking of alcohol, though now it was stronger.

He took me hard that night. Rough. Came into my room and with nothing else said, pushed me to the bed. He took me from behind, on my knees, refusing to look at me. He was drunk, yes, and he was savage. The last time I felt like that was with Crocodile, the memory of nights when I've been ravaged played in my head over and over, until it was done. And I had to convince myself that this was Zoro and not Crocodile, that he was hurting, and not intending to hurt me.

He passed out on my bed, and before morning, I was outside. I stayed out on the roof, watching the sunrise, letting the cool breeze waft around me.

We continued our travels, but somehow, even with the joyous occasion, things were slowly changing. I kept my room locked now, but it was needed. He never came.

Usopp felt more homesick, we found out that Crocus was dying, and that Water 7 received extensive damage from the last, and so far the strongest, Aqua Laguna.

"I have to help them rebuild" Franky said, pretending not to cry "The Franky family are having a hard time trying to keep that island afloat, and that Bakaburg can't do everything himself."

"I can take care of Laboon" Brook said, "He needs someone to watch over him."

"Kaya" Usopp started, "Kaya and I have decided to get married."

We decided that it was time to part. Luffy and Nami would still travel, with Chopper and Usopp, until a certain time. Sanji had decided to go back to Baratie, to take that floating restaurant and the Red legged Zeff to the All Blue.

"I owe that to the old man" He said, with a puff of his cigar.

I had nowhere to go, but the revolutionaries are still welcoming me.

We expected this, what we didn't expect was who was going away first.

The last night he came to my room, he was gentle. As if apologizing for the last time. I was just closing the door when he came in, his foot keeping it wedged open. No words, just gentleness. He was careful, letting his mouth travel all over my body, letting me experience kind passion, holding me close.

I came before him, and when he was done, he held me close, his breath warming my neck. I knew something was up, but I was happy, and I wasn't thinking straight. I thought that maybe, his feelings had passed, I thought maybe things have changed.

"I'm sorry" he said holding me to his chest.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." he said, kissing the top of my head. "I hurt you, didn't I?"

I shook my head, daring to kiss his jaw "It's fine, I didn't mind."

The morning came, and Zoro was gone.

He had his swords, he had his few possessions, and he had left. Only Luffy knew he was leaving. No anger, no words, he just left. We were all devastated. And slowly, slowly everyone drifted, until it was my turn.

Five months after Luffy became the Pirate King, and I found the Rio Poneglyph, Three months since the wedding, and now, I'm here, sitting on a rocking chair, in my house by the beach. No one knows me in this small summer island, and that's just how I want it to be. I need time to gather what information I have regarding the poneglyphs I've discovered, including the Rio Poneglyph with its in encrypted encryption.

I have time.

My hand gently rubs my slowly growing tummy, a life I never expected. But I was happy. And unlike him, I knew this wasn't a mistake. Being alive is not a mistake, being born is not a mistake. Merely existing and living is not a mistake. I know that now.

I am Nico Robin, the archeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, and I was going to be a mother.

* * *

Part 2 coming soon, so feel free to leave a review!

I placed this in category M because of the scene during the wedding night.


	2. Blackleg

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews. I really appreciate feedback on my work, even if it's a positive or a negative, helps me improve as a writer.

This is an _**Angst/Drama**_ fic, with some mature subject matters that might be sensitive to some.

This chapter does not contain those mature subject matters, but I figured I'd put in the note anyway.

Again, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

"Marimo" he had blurted loudly, before realizing that it wasn't the swordsman.

The floating restaurant Baratie was currently anchored near Syrup village, on the whim of the current head chef Blackleg Sanji. Red Legged Zeff had died some years ago, leaving his legacy to his protégé who took it with much pride.

Calm waters made for good business, and today was definitely a calm water day. It was to his surprise, when the doors swung open, that a young man with a mop of green hair came in.

He had uttered the insult, always directed at his former nakama, without much thought, before realizing that the customer was far too young to be the often lost swordsman.

The green haired that stood before him was tall, but he had such a young face. He had shocking green hair, and brown eyes, and looked much like Zoro did when they first met.

"I'm sorry" Sanji quickly said, "I didn't mean to insult you."

"It's alright" the customer said, smiling a smile so familiar to Sanji "My mom calls me her little marimo, I never take it as an insult."

Sanji blinked. That smile, it wasn't Zoro's confident smirk, it had no smugness to it. That smile was a soft serene smile, he couldn't place it, but it wasn't Zoro's smile. It looked strange on Zoro's face. If Zoro had big brown eyes. "I'm sorry" Sanji repeated, unable to remove his gaze from the familiar green hair. "So you want a table or something?"

* * *

From the back counter, Sanji watched the young man look through their menu. It was incredible. He was definitely a Zoro look alike. Same hair, same stature, same nose, but he had brown eyes and was taller. Well if he was Zoro's son, he would have a hard time picking out a high cuisine dish. The cook sighed, then went to the table.

"Need help?" He asked, his pad out and ready.

He smiled up at Sanji "Yes". Sanji was prepared to explain the menu to him, and offer the simplest dish, as he remembered the palette of his uncultured fried, but the guest spoke up first "I am ready to order. I would like to start with the salad nicoise, then the ratatoulle, and for the main meal, sea king quenelle, escargot de bourgogne, coq au vin, and some of your specialty rillettes with a serving of a baguette." He looked through the menu again "Yeah, I think that's it. Oh and a cup of coffee, please."

Sanji was surprised, and he didn't hide it "You know your food."

He just smiled up at the cook, with that pleasant smile "I was taught well."

* * *

Sanji kept himself busy at the back. He was adding the finishing touches of every dish being brought out, all the while keeping an eye on the green haired stranger. He had Zoro's appetite, that was evident with the amount of food and the speed of consuming his meal. But the way he did it had a certain refinement. He minded his manners, and knew how to use the utensils set before him. He was no brute, even if he looked like one. And his smile. It was so familiar, out of place with that face.

He was Zoro's son, no doubt about it, the mother must have taught him well. The last time he saw the world's greatest swordsman was when he stole away during the night, about eighteen years ago.

* * *

_Still trying to accept that his precious Nami-swan was taken, Sanji stood outside smoking his fifth cigarette. From his seventh box. The cook knew that it would only be time until Zoro and Robin presented their own relationship. They had tried to be discreet, but with Zoro disappearing almost every night, Sanji had grown suspicious. He followed him one night, only to find the swordsman enter the archeologist's room. He felt anger rush through him, wanted to kick the door open confront them, but he didn't. He waited at a vantage point, until the door opened and Zoro came out. Nothing changed between the two of them, nothing noticeable, so Sanji had decided to keep it to himself. Unless the swordsman decides to hurt his precious Robin-chwan._

_At least they didn't seem to be in the brink of marriage._

_Sanji was deep in his thought when he heard the soldier dock system hum to life. He peered down the railing to see if it was Franky or Usopp, only to see a small rowboat with a certain green haired swordsman on board._

_"Oi Marimo" He called "What the hell are you doing?"_

_Zoro looked back at him, "Go to bed, ero-cook."_

_Sanji gripped the railings, watching Zoro secure his pack on the small boat "Where are you going?"_

_Zoro avoided his gaze, instead focusing on securing his belongings._

_"Oi Marimo!" Sanji was angry now "What the hell? Are you leaving?"_

_"Shut up, curly brow." It wasn't said in anger, it was more of a quiet resignation._

_Sanji knew it was inevitable, them splitting up. Everyone needed to go ahead and do something, even himself. But Zoro had already achieved his dreams, he had already presented his victory to his old sensei._

_"What about Robin?"_

_That caught Zoro's attention, and he looked up at the cook. Sanji wasn't sure if it was the moonlight, but Zoro's eye glared at him with a deathly glow "What about Robin?"_

_Sanji jumped down, landing on the open platform of the soldier dock system,_

_"I know about you and Robin-chwan, did you at least say good-bye to her?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"That doesn't matter, what matters is if she knows what you're doing."_

_Zoro snorted "I said good-bye. Let's leave it at that."_

_Sanji knew that the collapse of their nakama was coming. Even he expressed a desire to go back to the norm he had before being recruited by the now pirate king. It was futile to resist the changing times. Even if he had hoped they would last longer._

_"Oi Marimo."_

_Zoro turned around to see Sanji's hand "You were a great comrade." Sanji said. "The World's Greatest Swordsman."_

_Zoro smirked, shaking Sanji's hand "I'll miss your cooking, ero-cook. You're the best damn chef in the world."_

_And that was it. He watched as the swordsman rowed through the night, just as the sun was rising at the horizon. That morning, everyone was quiet. Only Luffy knew what Zoro was planning. Sanji would watch Robin, see her reaction, but her face remained calm. And slowly they dwindled._

* * *

Sanji walked back to the table, setting down a bottle of sake. He pulled up a chair, and sat down, leaning back. "You look a lot like an old friend." he said while pouring two glasses, pushing one to the stranger and keeping the other for himself.

The younger man looked at him, "I do?"

"Yeah, the world's greatest swordsman."

"Roronoa Zoro" the stranger said.

Sanji nodded, watching the smoke from his cigarette waft up to the ceiling "You look exactly like him, I wondered."

"He is my father. But I don't know where he is either."

Sanji looked at the boy, as he resumed consuming his meal. He didn't seem disturbed by it, nor did it provoke any sort of other emotion on his face. He had figured as much, though the admission from the boy's own lips shocked him.

"So he left you?" he asked, trying to notice any changes in the boy's steely facade.

"Never met him." he said dismissively.

Sanji was being continually surprised by this boy "What do you mean?"

"I never met him. He wasn't there when I was born, and all I know of him are from stories from my mother and grandfather and uncle, and only what they were willing to tell me." He pointed to his hair "And of course, how he looked like. And whenever he would pop out on the occasional news."

The cook looked at the young man, expecting some sort of emotion, but all it garnered him was a blank expression.

"It doesn't bother me" he continued, with an offhanded shrug.

Sanji felt something bubble in him. It was a mixture of anger and frustration, directed at both the swordsman and his son. What was with that apathy? To know that Zoro could abandon a woman with child, and to know that the child did not care whether his father was present or not, it felt trivial to Sanji. He had no parents, every member of his nakama, even Zoro, had no parents for the most of their lives. Not even Usopp, whose father was still travelling with the red haired pirates. Sanji did not understand how the swordsman can be so dismissive. He had abandoned Robin-swan, and had another woman pregnant, and left that woman too. Where was the loyalty Sanji knew Zoro had?

"I had my mother" the boy said, as if sensing what was in Sanji's mind "She was more than enough of a parent for me. Whenever I asked about my father, she would answer without hesitation nor malice. She wouldn't offer any information about him, unless I asked. I learned enough about him. I am satisfied about that."

Coldness, that was what Sanji felt. Those brown eyes looked at him, as if daring him to question his statement. As if daring Sanji to make him want his father.

"So where's your boat?" Sanji asked the boy, changing the subject. If this boy was as stubborn as the marimo, he would have a hard time convincing him to open up.

He shook his head as he chewed, he only answered after swallowing "No boat."

Sanji lifted an eyebrow "No boat?"

He looked up at the chef "I biked here."

Sanji laughed "You're pulling my leg, kid."

He shook his head vigorously this time "I ate the Hie Hie no Mi, I can freeze things. Like the water."

Sanji now held a look of surprise "You really did bike here? From where?"

"Just from Syrup" he poured some sake on his coffee, took a drink, and sighed a contented sigh "I hitched a ride over to the island, then biked over here."

"I know someone who can freeze water too. He was an Admiral."

The boy's eyes widened "You knew Grandpa Kuzan?"

"Grandpa Kuzan?"

"Yeah. He gave me the Hie Hie no Mi when he died, he used to be an Admiral, went by the name of Aoikiji."

If Sanji was drinking, the liquid would have been sprayed all over the table now "You're Aoikiji's grandson? Didn't even know he had a wife."

"Well" he looked a bit sheepish "He didn't. He was like an adopted father to my mom, so I ended up calling him Grandpa." He smiled brightly at Sanji "He was quite fond of my mom, like the daughter he never had. He even gave me his bike so I can travel on my own."

Sanji watched the boy. He looked like Zoro, ate like Zoro, but acted not like Zoro. He was cultured. He ate a lot, but was mindful of his manners, and he had a way with his words. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry" He wiped his mouth and bowed before Sanji "My name is Nico Saul, and I'm studying to be an archeologist."

The cigarette dropped from Sanji's open mouth, his visible eye widened in disbelief "Nico.. Saul?"

The young man formed the familiar smile, mysterious and delicate, "My mother told me to tell the world my name was Kuzan Saul, but since you are Black Leg Sanji, there's no harm in you knowing that I am in fact the son of Nico Robin."

That smile. Sanji finally placed that smile. Those brown eyes and that smile. The guarded demeanor. The fact that he was sophisticated and cultured.

"Robin-chwan?" Sanji said, in a soft whisper, as if daring the world for a proof. But there it was. In the form of a young man named Saul, who acted like his mother, but looked like his father.

Sanji felt dizzy.

* * *

End of Part 2.

Also, thank you to the anon reviewer going by the name **someone**! I just realized you've also reviewed my other works, unless there was another someone out there, but still a great big thank you!

And to everyone else! Oh gosh the reviews always make me feel nice, since it means that people have read my fic :)


	3. Sanji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Author's Note: The **mature subject matter** really only counts for the first chapter, but that might change, I'm not sure yet.

Flashback are in _italics_. Longer note at the bottom.

Thank you for the reads and reviews!

* * *

When Sanji came to, he was in his room with a damp cloth on his forehead. The green haired Saul was sitting down on the floor, an almost too familiar position that his father would often be found in, snoring loudly.

Zoro and Robin.

Through the years he had met up with several members of the Straw Hats, even went with them for an odd number of months some seven or eight years ago, but those two were the two he never got a chance to see. He had heard that Robin was in a small island, next to a bigger island connected to the sea train tracks. He had heard from Brook, Chopper and Franky that she was well and happy.

He had heard from Luffy, Nami and Usopp that Zoro was fiercely defending his title, but he was too busy to actually spend time with them, always on the move. He was offered a Shichibukai position from that last Sanji heard, but the decision hasn't been made about it.

Luffy and Nami were the constants on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and Chopper and Brook were also variants, while he and Franky were sparsely on that ship. Franky loved that ship, but Franky also loved his new life at Water 7, building more and more ships as the co-president of Galley La. At least they weren't like Robin or Zoro, who, for eighteen long years, has never stepped on that ship again.

When he sailed with them, they wanted to visit Robin, but when they got to the island, the house was empty. They found out from the neighbors that she had gone on a trip. It took them months to find out that she was with the revolutionaries for a year, unearthing more and more poneglyphs. He never got to see her.

When he sailed with them, they wanted to find Zoro, but he was nowhere to be found.

Finally, he had to return to Baratie because the old man was sick and dying. That was seven years ago.

He cradled his head on his hands, feeling an overwhelming sadness wash over him. He tried keeping in contact with at least Nami-swan. She and Luffy, Kaya and Usopp, Vivi, they would visit his restaurant once in a while. Brook and Chopper once in a while. Franky, with the rest of Galley La, would sometimes come too. Though their visits were confined to a few hours. He was a businessman after all.

But the marimo and his Robin-chwan never did. All he heard of them were the stories, and the stories never included a son. He knew Zoro wouldn't have known of Saul, but what of Robin? Six years was the last time he had any news about Robin.

* * *

_ Nami, Usopp and Kaya were seated at the best table, and Sanji was catering to them with all the flourishes. Luffy, on the other hand, was seated with Franky and Chopper, with their table constantly overflowing with food. Brook had been sitting with them, but was now running around the restaurant with his violin, asking a lady once in a while for her panties._

_ Sanji had Patty follow him around, give him a good whack on that afro skull when he went too far._

_ "Wow Sanji," Nami said, licking her spoon "Your cooking has only gotten better!"_

_ Sanji smiled, and bowed low. He was still madly in love with woman, but he was a lot tamer. "Anything for my Nami-swan!" He said, twirling. But he was still Sanji._

_ Kaya smiled approvingly, as did Usopp, while Nami continued to praise the chef._

_ "I have missed your cooking" she said, smiling at him, "We all have."_

_ "Though that doesn't mean that Merry's not a great cook" Usopp quickly added, looking at his wife. Kaya, the ever gracious lady, just smiled back "Thank you so much for the meal"._

_ Sanji's smiled wider "Such honor to be praised from my lovely ladies!" He bowed low "If only my dear Robin-chwan was here!"_

_ Nami stopped eating, her spoon halfway to her mouth. "Robin" she said quietly, but enough for Sanji to hear._

_ He looked up expectantly, awaiting what news there was for the lovely arecheologist._

_ "She's doing well." Nami simply said "Buried in her research and all that. We asked her to come sail with us, but apparently she had important matters at hand."_

_ The tone Nami had used to talk about her friend startled Sanji, there was a hint of bitterness in it, so he stopped himself from inquiring further. He figured there would be more time for that later on._

_ He was wrong._

* * *

He looked up to see that Saul was awake already, looking at him with those brown eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Sanji answered, pulling out a cigarette "I didn't know you were awake already."

Saul nodded, standing up from his seat. He really did move like Zoro.

"Your staff was pretty surprised at your reaction earlier, I didn't know that it would give you a shock. I apologize" Saul said, bowing slightly in gesture.

He sure didn't act like Zoro.

"How's your mother?"

Saul didn't look surprised by the question "She's well. She would sometimes travel to a revolutionary base whenever poneglyphs were involved, but she's happiest when she gets to garden."

Sanji smiled, remembering the small flowerbed she had on the Sunny, how she would tend to it with utmost care, pruning, weeding, fertilizing, cultivating. She had a green thumb, a natural talent for producing beautiful flowers.

"She has most of the true history translated now" Saul continued "There are still some missing pieces, but the world has been quite peaceful for the past years, she has time to work on them."

"Where are your swords?" Sanji asked, realizing that the other thing the boy was missing was a couple of swords at his waist.

"I'm not a swordsman."

"But your father was. It's in his blood. Your blood."

"I'm an archeologist, a scholar."

Sanji choked on air, trying to stifle his laughter. It amused him to no end that the face of Zoro was actually saying those things. It really didn't match.

"Zoro would probably die of humiliation if he found out his son isn't even interested in the way of the sword."

"I know." Saul smiled at him "My mother and grandpa tried having me taught by a sensei in town. She thought it was her duty. But I also have her blood in me, and learning things won over brutish force."

Sanji smiled wide at that. He was well versed, he had confidence in his words and action, and he was smart. If he knew his comrades, and he did, he knew that Saul with be strong too. Quite a formidable combination.

"But when you travel, you have to learn how to protect yourself." Sanji said "The times may be peaceful, with the marines and the Emperors and the Pirate King working together, but there would still be pirates with bad intentions."

"I'm not a child, Black Leg-san" Saul said, rubbing the back of his neck likes his father often does "I know about the world. If the world knew what I knew, then I'm pretty sure I'd also have a bounty unrightfully placed upon my head." That mysterious Robin smile "I know how to defend myself."

Sanji knew this quite well. Robin had always been a strong companion. She can hold her own on a battle. Add to that, the green haired youth was a Logia type, and a powerful one at that.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

Sanji felt another bout of dizziness. Has it really been that long? Why did he only found out about Saul?

"Why did your mother hide you?"

Saul looked at him curiously "Just because you didn't know about me doesn't mean she hid me."

Sanji did not have anything to say to that.

"Uncle Franky, Chopper, Brook and the Pirate King and of course his Queen. And just recently, Usopp-san."

Sanji's jaw dropped "They knew?"

Saul nodded "Uncle Franky knew the longest, he would visit us often. We always enjoyed his company. Others just recently found out."

Furious and aggravated, that was what Sanji was feeling. They knew about Saul. Luffy knew about Saul and never even mentioned him.

"Don't blame them" Saul said. Sanji was amazed at how much he was like his mother, perceptive and mysterious. "The fact that I can read poneglyphs, and the son of two of the Strawhat's best fighters, my mother decided it best not to announce to the world of my existence."

Sanji remembered the picture of an eight year old in a wanted poster, for 79 million berries. Remembered the fact that the girl in the picture grew up hearing the world wanted her dead. Sanji was still mad at being left in the dark, but somehow, he understood. He was sure if he ended up visiting her, he would have found out about Saul too.

"I better get going Blackleg-san" Saul said, checking his watch. He bowed respectfully "Thank you for the meal." And headed outside.

Sanji followed him, leaning on the wall of the restaurant, watching him check the spokes of his bike.

"Are you looking for your father?"

"No, I don't care about my father."

Sanji looked at him, cocking his eye brow "Are you sure about that?"

Robin's smile graced Zoro's features, it was still unusual to Sanji who knew the swordsman would often smile only in the throes of battle.

"I'm sure" Saul said with a decided tone. "My mother doesn't know that I've found you, I sailed out to find artifacts about ancient civilizations, I figured since I'm already out here, why not seek you out. Why not seek everyone out on the way too."

"Your mother. Is she-"

"Happy, but she's lonely. She misses all of you, even if she refuses to say it. Grandpa knew about it, I know about it. But she thought it was better she stay away."

"Stay away?" Sanji bit his cigarette "She's nakama, she shouldn't want to stay away. We're nakama. We can protect the two of you."

Saul shrugged "Truth be told I think she's more afraid of meeting my father again. She doesn't know this, but" he looked at Sanji, his clear brown eyes speaking of silent anguish "I heard her talk to my uncle once. She's in love with my father, but he's in love with someone else."

Sanji scoffed "Zoro, in love with someone?"

"Yes. He left before my mother even knew about me."

Sanji placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, patting it gently.

"Blackleg-san" he said, his head lowered "If you see my father, will you tell him about me?" The last part was said softly, almost daringly.

Sanji smiled and gripped his shoulder "Of course."

* * *

It took some convincing, but he was able to coerce Saul into bringing some food with him. Sanji prepared him several bentos, good enough for a couple of days, and he watched as the green haired sword-, archeologist. He watched as the green haired archeologist strap the said bentos on the back of his bike.

After making sure that every was secure, he got on his bike, and turned to look at Sanji "It was nice meeting you, Blackleg-san." He really did act like Robin "The next time I come here, I'll be sure to bring my mom."

He rode the bicycle down the ramp, and as soon as the wheels hit the water, it froze.

"Oi" Sanji called "Where are you going?"

"Back to Syrup Village" Saul answered, without turning around.

Sani couldn't help but gain another headache, massaging his temple. He was getting old, but today was particularly hard on his mental state. "It's the other way, Marimo."

The bike stopped, and slowly it turned the other way, and Saul waved back at him "Thank you!"

He really is Zoro's son.

* * *

End of Part 3.

To the **guest** anon, it's okay, there's really nothing to apologize for. I understand where you were coming from, but it was my purpose to show that they had a kind of volatile relationship. It is an angst fic. I was worried I offended you too much. You had your opinion about my story, and even if I wished it was a bit more than cussing, I respect your opinion. So thank you for reading, and for the feedback :) Also, I'm glad you still think my story is nice, regardless of your initial opinion of it.


	4. Aoikiji

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. Oda does.

Warning: Angst/Drama story, just a friendly reminder. And unintended OOC, and minor grammar errors (working on those, but some still slip by).

Author's Note: I've been getting really good feedback on this story, so I'm very very grateful for everyone who has read reviewed :) Honestly, I had planned for this to be a one-shot, but after writing the first chapter, I had the idea for the second, and well, it evolved a bit. To address some comments/messages, Zoro's just sort of lost at the moment so it will be some time before he gets back in the story (besides flashbacks I mean), but I pretty much have things set, just need to write them down.

Anyway, thank you so much, and hope you enjoy!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

Former Admiral Kuzan was lazy guy. He doesn't deny it, he even revels in it. He was strong. He was practically invincible. But he was still human. And humanity meant a certain amount of fear. He had never feared death, never backed down from any fight. He practiced lazy justice, but that doesn't mean he wasn't up for any battle. But as a human, there was still a certain amount of fear in him.

Today, it was fearing that his lost of fear for death was gone.

He laid on the bed that was custom built for him. He couldn't help his height, it was genetics. His pillows were fluffed, and the windows were open to let the salty air in. He was given breakfast in bed, a hearty one of ham and eggs and freshly baked bread. He was getting spoiled, by the woman that was called the devil's child.

"Would you like some more orange juice?" Nico Robin asked, as she gathered the tray from his lap.

"Nah, but maybe some sake."

She smiled, but shook her head "Doctor's orders, Kuzan-san."

He was going to argue against it, when a coughing fit racked his body. Old age. To die of being old, instead of being in the brink of an epic battle. Somehow it didn't seem right to him.

She set the tray on the floor and sat beside him, rubbing his back. Her stoic face had a only hint of concern, not because she was uncaring, but because she was so used to hiding her emotions. Her hands were small compared to him, but the circular motion on his lower back helped ease the coughs.

"Thank you." he said, settling back down on the fluffy pillows "Maybe some water would be best."

She smiled, picking up the tray before she left, leaving the door open. A green haired sixteen year old came, holding a thick book, smiling widely at him.

"Do you want me to read to you again, Grandpa Kuzan?" He asked, before settling down on a chair beside the bed.

"Of course Saul" he said, patting the boy's head "What volume are we now on?"

The boy named Saul flipped the book so Kuzan could see the title. Rainbow Mist. Volume 9.

"I think we can finish this today and start on the tenth one tomorrow" Saul said, his enthusiasm so addicting that Kuzan couldn't help but smile.

Saul opened the book, and started reading about the adventurers stuck in Ape's consort, while his grandfather listened. Kuzan glanced outside the window. The weather in Tora was really nice.

* * *

_ Kuzan still liked riding his bike, even with his icicle of a leg. But that doesn't mean he didn't enjoy other such luxuries, such as riding the sea train. The Puffing Tom was a marvelous machine, and he always felt this wonderful sense of awe whenever he rode it._

_ He watched the waves outside as the train pulled out from the port of Water 7. He had no particular destination in mind, but he had heard that the island of Barma had a nice spa._

_ Kuzan was about to fall asleep, when someone tripped on his long limbs. The green haired boy, who looked no older than seven years old, fell face down, his book sliding through the end of the car._

_ "Oh!" Kuzan heard a woman say, as he helped the boy up. He had green hair, and brown eyes, and now, a bruised nose._

_ A lady kneeled down by the boy, assessing his face "Are you alright?"_

_ "I'm fine" The boy said with a smile, then looked straight at Kuzan "I'm sorry I tripped on you, mister."_

_ "It's fine, kid" Kuzan said, slightly taken aback by those big brown eyes. So familiar to him._

_ The woman gasped, and that's when Kuzan remembered where he last saw those big brown eyes. On a certain eight year old, years ago in a burning island._

_ "Nico Robin" he said, sounding casual._

_ Their relationship was a peculiar one. She stopped showing fear of him, back at that night at Water 7, when she had told him she had found the place where she belonged. The time her bounty increased to 80 million beris. While he kept his eyes on her, like an angel of death, ready to strike her down if need be._

_ So much has happened since then. The defeat and death of Blackbeard, the success of her captain in becoming the Pirate King, the return to power of a stronger than ever Whitebeard pirates. The shifting times are the only reason why two former enemies now sat in front of each other, drinking fruity drinks, with a green haired boy enthusiastically telling him about the workings of the great sea train._

_ "Not even the Aqua Laguna can break the tracks!" The boy said, waving his arms in emphasis "They actually built it to go with the flow of water, rather than fight it, so it doesn't snap."_

_ Robin was smiling, watching him. Kuzan, though had a permanent frown, was indeed enjoying the boy's talk._

_ When he was done talking, he gulped down the rest of his drink and asked to be excused so he can run in the playground, before actually running off, leaving the two adults to their own devices._

_ "He's very polite" Kuzan said, breaking the silence._

_ Robin smiled brightly at him "I take that more as a compliment for me, if you don't mind."_

_ He shrugged "It was. How old is he?"_

_ "He's seven, a bit tall for his age."_

_ "Ararara, I was taller when I was five."_

_ She chuckled to the back of her hand "I would think so, Aoikiji-san."_

_ "Not an admiral anymore Nico Robin, that title got dropped too."_

_ She nodded "I remember."_

_ He took another sip of his drink. They were right, the island of Barma was nice._

_ "Where's straw hat? Or should I say Pirate King?"_

_ Robin became thoughtful, her brows furrowed ever so slightly "I think they're currently near Alabasta."_

_ Kuzan did not hide his surprise "Then what are you doing here?"_

_ "Raising my son."_

_ Kuzan looked at her, her face not showing any other emotion than happiness. "Is the swordsman the father?" It was more of a statement._

_ She chuckled "However did you guess?"_

_ He watched the young boy at the slide, his mop of green hair unkempt and messy. He remembers a girl, a little older than he was, a scruffy, thin thing. He remembers the bruises on her arms, the sand on her face and hair, and her tears stained cheeks. He remembers her snotty nose and her gasping cries. He looks back at the woman before him, a face of contentment and serenity. And she looked back at him "Is there something on my face?"_

_ He shook his head, leaning back on his chair "So you live here?"_

_ "No" she pointed to the east "We live in Tora, you need to take a ferry from here to there."_

_ Silence again, but this time, she broke it "How have you been?"_

_ "I've been better" he watched as the boy made quick work of the monkey bars, and ran up to the swing "I've been traveling."_

_ She took a sip of her drink, and he asked "I never got his name."_

_ He looked at her, a smile on her lips._

_ "His name is Saul."_

* * *

Saul stopped reading when his mother came in the room. She handed Kuzan a glass of water, while setting the tray with a pitcher filled with more water on the table besides a basket of fresh bananas. She smiled at her son, and sat on the foot of the bed, where a section of his left leg and foot should have been.

"I was thinking about dinner." She said, massaging his right leg "What would you boys want?"

"Sake" Kuzan said, the last time he had it was months ago when the doctor advised him to scale back on the alcohol. Robin took that as sign to eliminate all alcohol.

She gave him a pointed look, giving his leg a pinch.

Saul chuckled "We want to keep you longer, grandpa" he said, setting the book down and climbing up the bed, sitting on the other side of his leg.

"Ararara I'm not dying yet, boy" he said, frowning deeply at Saul, who only laughed.

"Yeah, but you're still an old man."

"And old men drink sake!"

They continued their banter, as Robin watched them with a smile on her face. She used to be so apprehensive of him.

"How about sea king curry?" She asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Make it spicy." Kuzan said.

"Alright then." She stood up, fixing his blanket over his form, "I'll just head off to the market, do you need anything else?"

"Oh, can you see if the bookstore received the new books" Saul said, with his wide eyes.

"And get me some sake." Kuzan said, pointing to himself "S-A-K-E."

Robin chuckled, leaving the two of them.

"She's not getting you sake, grandpa" Kuzan said, picking up the book. But instead of moving to the chair, he sat where his mother was sitting earlier, tucking his feet in under him. Kuzan was still amazed at how much he looked like the green haired swordsman, only inheriting Robin's brown eyes. But he was glad that he grew up to be a smart kid. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to the continuation of the story.

* * *

_ "Come on Saul, fix your form." Kuzan said, brandishing a shinai. It has been two years since he moved in their guest room, a customized longer bed made for him._

_ The nine year old in front of him was panting heavily, using his shinai to lean on the ground "But I'm tired grandpa!"_

_ Kuzan knocked the shinai, toppling the boy to the ground. But he didn't cry. Saul never cries, much to Kuzan's pride, even if he was being beaten badly by a former marine admiral._

_ Saul stood up from the ground, dusting himself with his hand. "Why do I have to study the sword anyway? Can't I just shoot things like Sogeking?"_

_ They heard chuckling from his mother, who had been reading the book under a tree._

_ "Well it's true!" Saul said emphatically "That way I won't get hurt and I'll be able to sneak off! I don't like getting in fights anyway!"_

_ Kuzan pinched his cheek "Don't be cowardly, brat!"_

_ "Being non-confrontational doesn't mean being cowardly, old man!"_

_ He definitely had Robin's brain, much to Kuzan's relief. "If you want to travel, you better be knowledgeable in several weapons."_

_ "Then I want to learn how to use a slingshot!"_

_ And, from what he learned of the Strawhat pirates, both of his parents' stubbornness. He could see Robin tense up, she was about to stop the training. But Kuzan wasn't about to give up._

_ "How about this" Kuzan said, crouching down so he was lower, but because of his height, still wasn't face to face with the already tall boy "If you continue your training, without any complaints, I'll get you a book every week."_

_ Saul's eyes widened "Every week?"_

_ Kuzan nodded "Every week, you get a new thick book, and it can be on any age appropriate subject." He added the last bit remembering the wrath he faced in the form of several Robins when he accidentally brought home a book for Saul. He hadn't checked the contents, and only found the title Kama Sutra funny. Good thing Saul had only read the foreword._

_ Saul became thoughtful, then nodded slowly "Okay, grandpa." he said._

_ He assumed the proper form "I'm ready."_

_ That night, a sore Saul went straight to bed, too tired to even complain about having to go to sleep early without finishing a chapter. Kuzan sat outside looking at the stars, and Robin sat beside him, offering him a cup of sake, which he took gratefully._

_ "He can learn to be a sniper, you know" she said, while looking up at the stars "He doesn't have to be a swordsman."_

_ "His father is a swordsman" Kuzan said, after downing his sake "Would be a waste to not hone his natural talent."_

_ "Just because his father is a swordsman, doesn't mean he has to be one."_

_ Kuzan looked down at Robin. She sat beside him, hugging her knees to her chest, eyes focused on the stars. He was so tall, and she looked small besides him._

_ "Your mother was an archeologist, that didn't mean you had to be one."_

_ He felt a slap on the back of his head, from a phantom limb that disappeared in a flurry of petals._

_ "Not the same thing."_

_ "Ararara, I think you mean not the same extremes." He patted her head, something he found himself doing ever since he started living with them. At first, she would flinch, but like him, she grew accustomed to it. "Then how about the long nosed sniper and the red hair's Yassop? Or that cyborg and the fishman?"_

_ Robin kept quiet._

_ "Saul is still his son" Kuzan said, he stopped patting her head, just kept his hand on it._

* * *

Kuzan was right. Saul had grown to be quite an adept swordsman, albeit he still devoted more time to studying and reading. It was only a year and a half after that when they needed to find a proper sensei for Saul, since his skill had grown from the basics that Kuzan knew. Saul might never be the greatest swordsman in the world, but he would prove to be a great opponent.

"Hey grandpa" Saul said, prompting the older man to open his eyes.

He was surprised when the teenager hugged him. "I wasn't sure if you were breathing and thought you had died." And his mother's morbidity.

He heard the kid sniffle. Saul was crying.

* * *

End of Part 4.

To **someone** Walang anuman! Salamat din ulit!

To **Ryoko** aww don't cry, happy memories are coming, happy memories :)

To Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad that you think I'm keeping them in their personalities, I've been so afraid that I might be making them a bit too OOC.

To **Pentastic** Let's just say they would meet earlier if Zoro just realizes North doesn't mean Up. Oh, and yes, I do think that in the series itself, Zoro would not be the one to leave, ever. He's the most loyal crew mate, so his abandoning is really just a dramatic thing. About the Nami thing, well in a few chapters :)

To **Seis Fleur **Yes you deserve it! You, and about two more writers, actually had me writing fanfics again. I was so fine with just keeping ideas to myself, but nooo I had to start posting them because yours were so good! And Kuzan, yup I like him too, as evidenced by this chapter. He's a pretty cool guy (plus helped launch Zorobin further into possible canon with his first encounter with the Strawhats).

And to the 2 guest anons, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it, as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

Also I'm currently facing a busy week, so the next update will be sometime next week . Apologies!


	5. Kuzan

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Angst/Drama story. It's getting a bit more light though, so not too angst-y for the overall story, but this chapter might be a bit more dramatic. Also unintended OOC and minor grammar problems(I check, but some just slip by). Oh, and long chapter is looooong.

Author's Note: I finished my essay earlier so I ended up working on this earlier than I expected. It also helped that I had half of it done since last week. Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! And a slight spoiler, Marimo sighting soon.

About the eyes, I actually had an internal conflict of whether I should go with blue eyes instead of brown, since I knew that they were different. I both read and watch One Piece, but I read it more, so I decided to go with the brown eyes. Also, last thing I watched is Film Z, she had brown eyes there, so I took that as a sign. Hope it's not a big bother or anything .

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

Kuzan held the boy close to him. He was already a teenager, yet this is the first time that the former admiral has seen him cry. His body shook with his sobs, gasping sobs "I thought you died." he repeated, hugging the older man tightly.

"I'm not that weak boy" he said, patting the teenager's back "Don't write me off that easily."

Saul nodded, his sobbing ebbed, but his grip remained the same. He didn't mind, he held the boy close. The first time he has seen him cry, it seemed odd to him, but at the same time, he felt loved.

* * *

_ "Is he having lunch with us?" Seven year old Saul asked his mother. He was trying to whisper, but Kuzan heard him._

_ It has been a few weeks since their first meeting in Barma, and she had finally invited him to their home. The ferry ride over wasn't exciting, and it took twenty minutes to reach the port of Tora. It was a small, quaint seaside town, but it had a bookstore and no one really bothered about the strange lady and her green haired son._

_ "Yes" Robin simply answered, patting his head. That was the end of their discussion._

_ Kuzan sat awkwardly on their couch, not because it was uncomfortable, but because he was tall. His limbs were hitting their coffee table, and his arms almost knocked of the multitude of scattered books. He hadn't expected much from her home, but he knew they'd be filled with books. He just didn't expect it to be about the same amount in the Oharan Tree of Knowledge._

_ Robin was in the kitchen, preparing lunch, while the boy named Sual walked out to where he sat. He looked up at the tall house guest, with those big brown eyes._

_ "You're really tall Aoikiji-san" The boy said._

_ "The name's Kuzan, kid."_

_ The boy nodded "Sorry about that, Kuzan-san."_

_ Saul looked like he wanted to sit down, but instead he grabbed one of Kuzan's hands with both of his. Kuzan's large and damaged one looking a bit awkward in Saul's smaller ones. _

_ "Want to see our mango tree, Kuzan-san?" He said, pulling for him to follow._

_ Kuzan glanced over at Robin, who smiled at him and nodded, so the former marine admiral and the son of the pirates went to their backyard. Kuzan was surprised at how green their backyard was, and by the back wall was a tall mango tree._

_ "Mother said we can eat them green" Saul ran to the tree, looking up at the fruits "But it's very sour when you do."_

_ The two of them stood under the tree, looking up at the leaves. It wasn't a particularly tall tree, and just by barely reaching up, Kuzan could grab hold of a fruit. He pulled one, and handed it to the boy, who was looking at him awe._

_ "You really are tall!" The boy exclaimed, holding the fruit close to him. He had stars on his eyes as he looked up at the former admiral, who scratched the back of his neck._

_ He was a kid once, but that was pretty much his interaction with children. He tried to limit them as much as he can, which was an easy task with his job with the marines. The one he remembers most is when a certain raven haired girl was crying her eyes out, and all he did to comfort her was send her out to sea in nothing but a row boat._

_ "Would you like me to lift you up?" Kuzan had asked, without really thinking of what he was saying "To get a fruit or something."_

_ The enthusiastic nod from Saul was a good enough answer. He grabbed him around his waist, and lifted him, to the delight of the boy. He was shouting in enjoyment, at how he can finally reach the fruits. Kuzan wanted to put him down, but the boy was enjoying himself so much, so instead, he placed the boy on his shoulders._

_ Saul grew quiet, and Kuzan thought that maybe it had been the wrong idea. Maybe he was afraid of heights? Maybe he was uncomfortable? He could feel the boy's hands on his head, stiff, and gripping on tightly._

_ Then he heard him whisper "This is so cool!"_

_ Kuzan, who had a permanent frown on his face, smiled._

* * *

"Is he dead?" The two of them looked at the door see Robin, with a tray of steaming hot soup.

"Why do you both assume that I've died just because I'm not talking?" Kuzan said loudly.

Saul and Robin both chuckled "Then you should just talk a lot more so we won't assume things." She said.

Kuzan pinched the bridge of his nose "Both of you are going to miss me when I'm gone, you know, why do you seem to be such in a hurry."

"We're not" Robin said, while another Robin prepared the foldable table for him "That's why we didn't buy you any Sake" The other Robin said. And she promptly disappeared in a shower of petals. Kuzan didn't mind, the smell of flowers was something he was fond of.

Lunch in his room consisted of ramen noodles and some cake for dessert. He was impressed with Robin's household, had been ever since he moved in. Being able to clone herself and multitask did prove great when she had a number of things to do. For example, here was Robin talking with his son about the book they're currently tackling, and there was a Robin downstairs tending to her garden. He wouldn't be surprised if there was another Robin in the kitchen starting on the curry. And yet she was there, having an intellectual conversation with her son.

"I'm not dead" he quipped, when he realized that two of them had stopped talking to look at him.

"Good, because we still need to finish our book." Saul smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, Franky's coming over tomorrow." Robin said as she tidied up "He fixed your bike."

"Tell him to bring some sake." A phantom limb sprouted from his shoulder and pinched his cheek.

"No" she simply stated, exiting the room.

"He'll bring you cola though" Saul said, before continuing their book.

* * *

_ The summer festivals at Tora were quiet, simply because most of their residents would go to Barma where a big celebration was always held. There would always be stalls and stalls of food and other such wares, and then a big firework show in the end. The three odd family members had met up with the Galley La company heads, Franky and Iceburg, enjoying the lights and sounds of the festival, with a twelve year old Saul dragging him around the game stalls._

_ "I want to try the shooting games" the kid enthused, handing the man at the stall some money. "You have to watch me so you can fix any problems with my technique."_

_ Kuzan was quite fond of the boy, he was overly enthusiastic with learning how to be on his own, to search for lost civilizations. He watched the boy, but he was also watching the boy's mother._

_ Robin wore a yukata, a long flowing purple one, and had her hair in a bun, while the cyborg she was talking to was wearing speedos and a firework themed shirt, open and flapping in the wind._

_ He watched as the flamboyant cyborg made her laugh, so much so that her body was shaking with mirth. He could see she was enjoying herself, and he could also see that the cyborg was having fun too. Maybe, he thought to himself._

_ "I'm feeling too SUPER today, Nico Robin!" Franky boomed loudly, surprsing everyone else nearby, while Nico Robin just laughed her heart out._

_ They said their farewells before the fireworks started, because the two shipwrights had to ride the earlier train to avoid the rush of Water 7 residents returning home. The three of them, who used to wait for ferries, walked on the ice bridge that Kuzan froze. It was thin bridge, only lasting an hour, enough time for them to reach Tora._

_ Kuzan and Saul sat outside, waiting for the fireworks, while Robin prepared hot chocolates. He pondered on what he had witnessed back at the festival, the quiet night air flowng around them. He was no matchmaker, but small island life gets boring at times, especially since Saul started going to a sensei. He needed a new hobby._

_ "I asked my mom once if Uncle Franky could be my dad." Saul suddenly said, snapping Kuzan out of his reverie "She said they're too good friends, and would hate to waste such a good thing." He smiled brightly at him. "Don't worry about her, they're perfectly happy as friends."_

_ Kuzan knew the boy was perceptive, much like his mother was. It would help that his father had kenbonshoku haki._

_ "I'm not worried" He patted the boys head._

_ And he really wasn't. He could see how Robin would dote on Saul, and how Saul would protect his mother. He was a smart child, and he cared for the people he loved dearly._

_ Robin came out of the house just as the fireworks started. She still had on the yukata, but had untied her long hair, letting it tumble behind her. And so the three of them sat there, drinking hot chocolate, watching the fireworks._

_ He looked at the two of them from the corner of his eye, and he saw that they were indeed happy. He smiled into his hot chocolate. They were all happy._

* * *

Saul finally closed the book, sighing loudly. "What did you think, grandpa?" He inquired, bright brown eyes awaiting the conversation.

Kuzan, however, just smiled and ruffled the boy's hair "I think that the Rainbow mist is all just a myth."

Saul frowned "But mom says she's been in it, and that it is as creepy as you would think it is."

"Your mother has seen strange things."

Saul nodded "Like the sky island. I want to get there too." Saul's eyes were determined. And Kuzan knew he was.

"Ararara, if you go on your adventures, who's going to keep me company?"

Saul smiled wide "Don't worry grandpa, I promise to always send you and mom postcards and letters and I'll bring a denden with me." He said all of this while nodding. Sometimes Kuzan forgets that he's sixteen years old, and not the wide eyed boy he used to carry on his shoulders.

"We need to get you a proper sword."

Saul frowned, his nose scrunching up "Can I get a slingshot instead?"

Kuzan sighed "You have been training for years now Saul, are you still uncomfortable with the weapon?"

Saul looked down at his hands, biting his lower lip. Just like his mother, Saul was guarded. But unlike Robin, Saul had someone to talk to.

"Hey grandpa" He said, a bit softly "I'm scared."

Kuzan was surprised by this. Saul had never shown fear, just as the fact that he never cires.

"If I become a swordsman" he continued "And my father comes, I'm afraid I won't be as good as he would want me to be. He might get disappointed."

Kuzan placed his large hand on Saul's head "Is that why you don't want to be a swordsman?"

The boy nodded, "You told me that I'm his legacy, but I'm my mother's legacy too, and I can become a better archeologist rather than a swordsman."

Kuzan chuckled, ruffling his hair "Saul, you are your own legacy. No matter what happens, I am proud of you. No matter what happens, I love you." He pulled the boy into a hug, which was returned with a kiss on his cheek.

Saul beamed up at him "Never knew you were so sentimental Grandpa."

Kuzan's face grew serious "If you do plan on traveling, you're going to have to protect yourself."

"I know."

"A sword?"

Saul shook his head "I can get by with just a shinai."

Kuzan raised his eyebrows "That'll just get broken in a real battle."

"Don't worry about me, okay" Saul smiled brightly at him "I can do this!"

"Do what?" Nico Robin walked in the room, with her another thick tome. She sat back at the foot of the bed, while the two men in her life smiled at her.

"I think I want to eat dinner at the garden tonight." Kuzan said, effectively changing the topic. He looked out the window "The weather seems so nice today."

Robin smiled, patting his leg "Of course."

They could hear someone moving downstairs, and knew that a Robin was already preparing the table and chairs to go outside, while Robin handed the book to her son. "Volume 10" She said, leaning back on the bed frame.

"Perfect, we just finished the ninth one!" Saul said, reaching for enthusiastically.

Kuzan knew that the Saul had read all ten volumes before. Some time before he even turned nine years old. But Saul always had enthusiasm for books, especially books that involved the adventures of his parents. He leaned back on his pillows, listening to them talk about their day, while Robin continued to rub his leg.

It felt nice.

It felt peaceful.

* * *

_ It was past midnight, and Kuzan woke up and decided he might as well get a drink of water. When he got down the stairs, he saw a thirteen year old Saul sitting on the couch, peering outside._

_ "She isn't home yet" The boy said, without turning around._

_ Kuzan got his glass of water and sat beside him, but facing the kitchen "Well she did say she wasn't certain when she'd get home."_

_ "Yeah" Saul's voice dropped._

_ Kuzan knew he was in distress, but like his mother, he never shows it. Guarded emotions. Robin has been gone for a month, after being contacted by revolutionaries regarding the location of another poneglyph. It's true she had found the Rio Poneglyph, but the structure of that poneglyph proved that it needs the other poneglyphs. It was like a puzzle, and it required the rest of pieces to make sense. Kuzan knew she was getting ready to break the world with what she finds, it was only a matter of time._

_ He felt a sense of pride, and at the same time, felt that she should just leave the lost history to what it is, forever lost._

_ He has been living with them for six years now. Saul calls him grandfather, and she trusts him enough to leave the boy in his care when she leaves. He has seen her live the life he had wanted her to have, when he lead her away on that row boat. She was happy, when she wasn't researching, she had her flower shop, from money that she had acquired from her days as a pirate. Saul went to school and had swordsmanship classes and excelled. And he became a fixture at the bar. Not like some drunkard or anything like that, their town was too quaint to have too many drunk bastards._

_ "Grandpa."_

_ He snapped from his thoughts to look at Saul, who was still staring intently outside "Do you think my mom would bring me to her trips soon?"_

_ "You want to look for poneglyphs too?"_

_ Saul shook his head "I want to find the lost civilizations. There's a lot of them." He looked at Kuzan "Maybe they'd have pongelyphs there, or maybe some poneglyphs would have clues to them, but I will find them."_

_ "Ararara, then you better get stronger boy" He stretched his arms upward, yawning "The world is big and dangerous, your mother knows that."_

_ "She also told me that the world is beautiful and mysterious" Saul said with a nod "She said that there are so many things in the world that makes it so fascinating, things waiting to be discovered, and I will find all of them."_

_ The shine in his eyes, it was determined and optimistic. It was determined to change the world. Such are the eyes of his mother._

_ "I know you will, boy" Kuzan said, patting his head "I know you will."_

* * *

Robins helped Kuzan get down to the garden. He felt like a child, but it couldn't be helped. She had set up the table under the mango tree, which this time had ripe yellow mangos. Saul expertly climbed the tree and grabbed a couple of fruits, dropping them for Kuzan to catch.

"These smell good" Kuzan said, sniffing one.

"Ripe and ready" Saul said, jumping down.

The other Robins disappeared, while the real one came out with a big pot of curry.

"That smells good too mom" Saul said, smiling wide at her. Kuzan agreed.

She gave them a small bow "Thank you."

And it was good. Just as spicy as Kuzan can tolerate. It was summer, and the sun sets a bit later, but there was an orange glow around them. It was nice, especially with the breeze going through them. The meal went by as normally as they went, with laughter, and stories, mostly from Saul and about school. Dessert consisted of the mangoes.

"We got some good fruits this season" Kuzan said, slicing open another fruit.

"Maybe we should sell some at the farmer's market" Robin said thoughtfully.

"But that means we have to wake up on Sunday" Saul scrunched his nose, making Robin chuckle.

From the little that Robin talked about, he knew that the swordsman also liked sleeping. At least Saul had Robin's intelligence. They talked some more, about the weather, about the flower shop, about the next time Bon-chan would visit, until the sun finally set and it was time for them to flock in.

Saul and a Robin helped Kuzan up to his room, his pillow fluffed and his blankets straightened. The Robin went disappeared into flowers, while the original one was still downstairs, washing up.

"Do you want to start the tenth volume grandpa?" Saul asked, sitting on his chair.

"Sure." Kuzan said, adjusting his position. And so Saul started reading.

* * *

_ "Does the swordsman know?"_

_ He had only been living with them for a month, but he finally decided it was time to ask. Clearly, the swordsman wasn't coming home to them, and clearly Saul wasn't looking for his father._

_ He watched her tense up, then relax, her eyes still fixated on Saul. They were in the park, and he was running around with several kids of his age._

_ "I wrote them letters" She said "All of them, but I didn't say it straightforward. I wrote it in a kind of code that I'd hope they'd understand. But most of them travel a lot, so they might not have gotten it yet or maybe it got lost." She pushed a lock of her behind her ear "I told them about Saul when he turned two, I thought if anything happens, it would be easier. A last resort would be to hide him and run, to keep him safe."_

_ She smiled up at him "Can you imagine what they'd say about Saul, if the world found out two demons had a child?"_

_ Kuzan looked back at her, his eyes searching hers. He wanted to say something, but all he did was watch Saul run around. Ice cream seemed like a good idea at the moment. _

* * *

Before he knew it, they were three chapters in, and Robin was ushering her son to bed.

"You still have school tomorrow" she said, kissing the top of his head "And Kuzan-san needs to rest."

Saul nodded, and closed the book with a bookmark. "We'll go read some more when I get home, okay grandpa?"

"Arara, only after your homework." he said.

Saul gave his grandfather a big hug, and a kiss on his cheek, which the older man returned. The boy maybe sixteen, but Kuzan was glad he would still show his affection to his grandfather.

"Good night Grandpa Kuzan." he smiled up at him.

He gave his mother a hug "Good night mommy."

She kissed the top of his head "Good night, my little marimo."

Saul left the two adults, intending to read some more before actually going to bed.

Robin fixed the covers over Kuzan, carefully smoothing out and tucking in the loose ends of the blanket.

"Do you know why I always ask for bananas in my bedroom?" He asked, as she re-fluffed his pillows.

"You like the color yellow?" She wasn't really thinking about the answer.

"It was shaped like a banana" He continued, ignoring her comment "The Hie Hie no Mi."

She looked at him, narrowing her eyes "I know."

"When I die, I want Saul to have it."

Robin didn't answer, just looked back at him with those brown eyes. They were still big, but less round, had less innocence, but it held no fear. Those were brave eyes, and he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride.

"He can do with it whatever he thinks is best" he continued, looking out at the dark skies "He doesn't have to consume it right away. Just as long as he has it. So please give it to him."

Robin walked to the windows, drawing the curtains shut. They were so thin that the moon light still streamed in, and the smell of the sea continued to fill the room. The light from the moon illuminated her ever so slightly, and for a second, she looked like the fierce Nico Olvia.

"Can I stay here a bit longer?" Her voice was soft, and if it wasn't so quiet, he might not have noticed her speak.

"Yeah" he said, gesturing to the chair that her son had left earlier.

But Nico Robin didn't sit on the chair. Instead, she curled up beside him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He was surprised by her actions, but didn't protest. It felt nice. She kissed his cheek and snuggled closer. She was a tall woman, but he was several feet taller. They looked like a pair of giants.

"Thank you" She said, keeping her face on the crook of his shoulder.

She didn't mean it for the devil fruit, and he knew that well enough.

"I did it for Saul." He said.

"I know."

* * *

_ Admiral Kuzan, or more commonly known as Aoikiji, didn't like spending time in his office. It was a nice private place with a comfy enough couch, but it was in the marine headquarters and would make him an easy target for working on tedious paper work. He would rather bike somewhere and sleep in peace._

_ However, there are times when paperwork was necessary. Such as now._

_ He held the denden mushi in his hand, waiting for the other party to answer, while he looked through the files before him._

_ With a click, the denden came to life, a sneer on its face as if it was clenching two fat cigars between its teeth "Smoker here."_

_ "Yo" Kuzan said "How's Alabasta?"_

_ "Hot" Smoker said "And troublesome. We just locked up Crocodile, we're cleaning up the rest of the Baroque Works agents as we speak. Well, Hina is."_

_ "Yeah, about that."_

_ "Not again."_

_ "Who sent the papers for an increase in Nico Robin's bounty?"_

_ Smoker snarled on the other end of the line "You know she deserves it. She should be about 250 million berries now with what she's been doing. And she's escaped with the straw hats."_

_ Kuzan was silent, instead looking at the updated picture of the last Oharan. She was wearing a cowboy hat, and in the background was the distinct figure of the former Shichibukai Crocodile._

_ "It's been 20 years, Kuzan" Smoker continued, after a few moments of silence "She's not eight anymore."_

_ "I know." And he did. He understood the fact that he can't keep on undermining her bounty increase. If it wasn't for his lazy streak, and ineptitude about paperwork, they would have suspected him a long time ago. Instead, everyone chalked it up to the fact that Nico Robin was amazingly good at hiding and evading, and a lot of carelessness came to handling important documents. It also helps that she wasn't as destructive as the other pirates, Strawhat captain included._

_ But he still felt the responsibility. He still felt guilty. He still felt his friend's presence. No matter what happens, he was going to protect her as much as his ability can._

_ Or kill her when it comes to it._

_ "Was it that glasses girl?" Kuzan said, vaguely remembering the clumsy swordswoman that was assigned to Smoker._

_ "Yeah. Tashigi. Almost got her spine snapped by Nico Robin."_

_ "Tell her that headquarters doesn't want the Strawhats' all over bounty to increase." Kuzan said, freezing the files "Because increasing their bounty means increasing their overall threat. And a small crew with a sizeable bounty means that marines aren't doing their jobs properly."_

_ Smoker sighed, the denden mushi reflecting the defeated look from the other end "You can't keep doing this Kuzan. It was confirmed that she was the Vice President of Baroque Works."_

_ "Crocodile attacked her."_

_ "Didn't know that was on the report."_

_ "Not here, but in the report submitted by the King."_

_ "Yeah, got stabbed. I'm surprised she lived."_

_ Kuzan made a mental reminder to visit Impel Down sometime. The thought of freezing some sandy ass was quite appealing to him._

_ The file was completely frozen now, and with an expert throw to the wall, it shattered into a million pieces._

_ "Bounty increase denied." he said._

_ He could hear Smoker growl "How long do you plan on doing this Aoikiji?"_

_ He ignored the question. "She isn't eight anymore" he said "But I still see that frightened child from 20 years ago. Good bye Smoker."_

_ He hung up. He knew that if it came to a certain point, he might have to go after her himself and kill her. But as long as that point hasn't come, he might as well continue keeping an eye on her._

* * *

He hadn't noticed how dark it had become, hadn't notice the time. They had kept quiet, in their own thoughts, with her right beside him, her face on his shoulder. He could feel her breath. She had fallen asleep.

He sometimes wondered how it would have been if he had killed her that night. But he more often wonders what if that god damn Spandine hadn't forced a bounty on her head. Of times when maybe he could have taken her in himself, cared for her like Garp had done to Ace.

Kuzan chuckled, remembering the hero he still idolizes.

Even if Garp had been determined to make the boy a marine, he had refused it wholeheartedly and had become one of the most feared pirates. Only to die in the hands of justice. If he had taken her in, would she still be searching for the true history? Would things really have changed? Or will they always end up the same?

They were both older now, she was stronger, and he only had one leg. She was a notorious pirate, and he a defeated Admiral. He had tried to kill her when he thought it was the best decision, only to see her rise and find her place in her nakama.

Maybe it was for the best.

They formed a weird group, him and her and Saul. She raised a fine young man, and he helped.

Both of them used to be alone. They had each other now, they had Saul.

Kuzan gently patted her head, softly to not wake her up, though she stirred in her sleep and held on to him a bit tighter.

"You are not a demon, Nico Robin" He whispered, stroking her cheek.

He was not afraid of dying, he was not afraid at all. He was afraid that he wouldn't be there for Saul, for Robin, be nothing but a memory to both of them. But maybe, a memory won't be a bad thing. Happy memories. Smiles and laughter, and contentment.

He would never admit it, but even if they were older, he would only see her as the frightened little bird she was many years ago. And he would protect her for as long as he can. Just like a man would protect his daughter.

And he would never know that she, since she would also never admit it, has grown to think of him as something more like a father.

He closed his eyes, intending to get some sleep. Saul. He could see the giant, with his wide smile smile and his infectious laughter. _Derishishishishi!_

* * *

Saul stood in front of the gravestone. It was well kept and adorned with so many variety of flowers. It was only a year old, but his mother had been diligent in keeping it shiny and clean that it looks like it had only been a day since it was erected.

He had on his backpack, and on his head a grey bandana and a pair of circular sunglasses. By his side was a shiny bike. It was old, but well kept.

"I'm going now, grandpa" he said, smiling "Watch over mom for me okay." And he set down a bottle of sake on the foot of the grave.

Saul felt a chill of cold air sweep over him, and he smiled wider. The cold was comforting to him, and reminded him of the tall man that used to let him sit on his shoulders.

* * *

Part 5 End.

This took longer than I intended .

To **Pentastic** Thanks for noticing! I do read the manga and watch the anime, but as I've stated above, I went with brown. I also noticed that most writers use blue eyes instead of brown, and wanted to be a bit different :P

To I know right? It's still my head cannon that Kuzan is a weird father type to Robin, he really could have just killed her but didn't.

To **Gren-sama** all in due time :) Also, thank you for understanding that aspect of the story, it's something that I found hard to write, but at the same time, it's something that will never be canon.

To **Seis Fleur** so I might have miscounted the authors . But whywolfcity is definitely one of them! I remember reading that and then insta-following her on Tumblr lol. Also, I can imagine the Bollywood thing going on! If you ever decide to write it, I'll be one of the avid readers!

To **Guest **I'm really sorry about what happened to your mother. There will be a sense of closure in this story though, so I hope you still keep on reading. Thanks so much for the review!

To **UltimateC3** Eeeep! Three reviews for three chapters all at the same time! Thank you so much! And optimism is perfectly fine, honestly the story is shaping up to be less angst-y (Something I must change in the genre section, but I digress), and Marimo sighting will be soon!

Thank you so much for all the reviews :) It might seem silly, but I always get a warm fuzzy feeling when I know people are reading my work.

PS. I haven't forgotten about White Day! It's coming!


	6. Pirate Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Angst/Drama story. Unintended OOC-ness, and minor grammar problems that slip by.

Author's Note: I had a lot of internal conflict about this chapter. I knew this was coming up, but not right this moment. But the chapter I was planning on for the one after this wasn't shaping up like I wanted to, and I felt that this would be more appropriate for the moment.

I realized I should warn about flashback chapters in this fic, like for my other one, so I'll be adding those in.

Longer note at the bottom!

Flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

**Takes place two weeks after Saul has left Tora. **

The small island of Tora was not a common destination. It was a small summer island with mild weather and temperatures, situated in the Grand line. The visitors in Tora are commonly tourists, and most of the time they come only because it's near the bigger resort island Barma.

Barma was one of the islands connected by the sea train. It was a popular tourist destination, with its pristine beaches and multitudes of spas and theme parks. But to Roronoa Zoro, those things didn't matter. All he needed right now was a good bottle of sake, not some half assed information on the latest trends in beauty treatments. Arriving at Barma was a wrong decision, as was riding a ferry to Tora. It wasn't his fault, the old man said his boat would be going to Water 7.

He looked around the ferry, trying to find the old man. Unbeknownst to him, the certain old man he was looking for was also looking for him, as his ship was about to depart for Water 7.

Fortunately for Zoro, Tora wasn't that far away.

He wandered around the town, trying to find the bar. Maybe he should have brought her with him, make it easier to go around. But he would rather be lost that have her whining all the way.

He looked up and found himself in a graveyard. A very familiar looking graveyard that he had passed some time earlier today. However, there was someone there, and he smiled at recognizing the dark haired figure. He was surprised at seeing her there, but at the same time, a familiar face was a familiar face.

He ran a hand through his hair. When was the last time he took a bath? Not that he cared for appearances or anything like that, but it wouldn't hurt if he didn't smell of sea and sweat, and is that blood?, when he talked to her. His clothes were definitely in a rough shape, his robe looked more brown than green, and his haramaki was stained.

It has been years since he last saw her.

Eighteen, he thinks, eighteen long years.

He noticed that her long black hair had no streak of grey, while his green hair already had the tell tale signs of aging. He watched her place flowers on the tombstone. She didn't look any year older than she did eighteen years ago, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Through the years, he has grown rugged, rougher, more scarred and a bit older. While she, she looked younger. She had a certain glow to her.

Zoro was pretty sure that even if she was older, Nico Robin certainly looked younger than him now.

She finished her prayers and stood up, a soft breeze wafted through her hair. She looked over at to the sea, her eyes closed and such a serene smile on her face. He wondered if it was a good idea to talk to her, but before he could convince himself otherwise, she had turned to see him.

Her eyes widened, and her face was a mask, like the ones she used to use when she wasn't sure she can trust them yet.

"Hey" he said, giving her a small wave.

She smiled, though the shock was still evident in her eyes "Hey."

* * *

He was right, she did look younger than him. He watched her fix some snacks for him, in her small island home. It was cozy, and littered with books on various subjects. The small living room was connected to the kitchen, with only a counter separating them. There were stools on the counter, but she had him sit on the couch. He could still see her though.

She has always been graceful.

"I hope you don't mind tea" she said, not bothering to look at him "I'm afraid I don't have any sake or wine." she paused "We have cola though, if you'd prefer that."

"It's fine" he said, massaging the back of his neck "I have to apologize for intruding like this."

She looked back at him and smiled "It's always nice to get visitors." And resumed boiling water.

He watched her move, setting two mugs on the counter, a tea bag in each, and poured the water, steam curling upwards to the ceiling.

"Why are you here?" she asked, setting a mug and a plate of pastries and tea sandwiches before him. She sat opposite him, on a wicker chair, cradling her cup in her hands. Just as she would years ago on the deck of the Sunny.

He took a sip, it was a bit fruity, a hint of mango "I've been traveling. No destination in mind really."

Zoro watched for a subtle change in her reaction, but she remained calm and placid. Same old Robin with her facade.

"Oh" she said, lowering her eyes to her drink "So just by accident."

"Yeah."

He watched her drink her tea. Eighteen whole years, and it seemed as she never changed at all. Her face looked a bit rounder, softer, and her skin was slightly tanned. But all in all, still the same Robin.

He wanted to desperately hold her.

But he stopped himself.

He felt a growl in his stomach, and blushed. The pastries were a bit too sweet to his liking, but they were still delicious. The sandwiches were filled with ham and lettuce and cheese, and it didn't take him a long time to finish them off.

He wanted to talk to her, but words somehow left him, and all he could do is watch her. Slight movements.

"Have you been traveling all this time?" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Yeah."

They sat in silence again, and he wondered if his time as a welcomed guest was coming to a close.

"I'm having ramen for dinner " she said, smiling at him. It was her old smile, when they were still trying to forget that she was Miss All Sunday. "I wouldn't mind the company."

He smiled at her, "Sure."

He saw her eyeing his robes, worn and dirty. He felt conscious, realizing there was a slight musky stink emanating from him.

"I'm filthy" he added sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "Sorry."

She smiled, "I'll grab you some towels, the bath is upstairs to the left." she pointed up the stairs "If you leave your clothes out the door I'll wash them for you."

"Thanks."

He wanted to ask her to join him. He wanted her to join him. But she was still busy clearing up. He went up the narrow stairs, turned left and went in. The bathroom had sea green tiles, a bathtub in the corner, and the shower head on the wall opposite. He decided that he wanted to take a bath, so he turned on the faucet to let the hot water flow.

He had taken off his robe and haramaki, and stood there with just his pants on. He sat on the edge of the tub, cradling his head in his hands.

What was he doing? He can't be doing this. It was a decision he made years ago, for his sake, for her sake. It was a mistake.

He can't do this to her.

Yet somehow, fate has brought him here, and somehow, he knew it was right. He had missed her terribly, her image in his head for many nights, even when he laid with someone else. Every effort to forget her, every chance to bury her memory, eighteen years of avoiding what he wanted.

He wanted to laugh at himself. Avoid her? He's been wanting to see her all those years. And here he is, talking to her like nothing has ever changed.

Except now she's a bit colder.

Like the earlier times, when they were still getting to know each other. When she wasn't really a part of nakama yet.

Eighteen years spent, and still he ends up here.

Is this the inevitable?

* * *

_ He watched her sleep, the rise and fall of her breathing on her thin frame. She was tall, but she was so thin. She looked like a swan most of the time, a bit too delicate for him. But even with the delicateness, he knew she was strong. He has seen it himself, even experienced it._

_ He stroked her hair._

_ He knew it was wrong, knew it was supposed to just last one night, but there was something there._

_ He felt guilty. Why won't she get angry with him? Was it because he was younger? His impulses, his control, was harder to tame._

_ The navigator and his captain, they were happy together, they fit. No one could deny that, not even himself. He was fond of the navigator, but Robin was different. He was mentally slapping himself for not even noticing it sooner._

_ "You're really beautiful" he whispered, stroking her hair "And I think I'm falling in love with you."_

_ She stirred in her sleep, shifting gently. He smiled._

* * *

There was a knock on the door. "I'll leave the towels by the door."

He opened the door, just as she was bending down to leave the towels. She looked up at him, and he pulled her in, holding her tight to his chest. He needed her.

He just held her there, his arms tightly around her, his nose buried in her hair. He could smell her floral scent, mingled with the saltiness of the sea.

"No." she pushed on his chest.

Surprised, he released her, shock and hurt in his eyes, while hers remained calm and placid.

"I'm sorry" he said, and he meant it. She stared at him, coldness in those eyes, and was about to turn to leave.

But he grabbed her again, and held her "I'm sorry, Robin."

And the water in the tub overflowed.

* * *

End Part 6.

Author's Note: Sappy chapter is sappy. Anyway, This was supposed to be an Usopp chapter with only a hint of Zoro in the end, but that got immediately scrapped. The thing is, Usopp's chapter has something in it, and that something is not something that needs to be out this early in the story, so Usopp's chapter gets pushed back a bit.

To **anon guest** don't worry, I may take a break from writing this fic, but I will finish this! I've pretty much have all of the chapters outlined, just the matter of writing them and posting them. Thank you so much!

To **suprememoonempress** Thanks :) I have another fic that's humor-laden, kind of to neutralize the effects of this angst-y one. Seriously, I wrote that one when I was getting to depressed realizing what I just did in this one .

To **Gren-sama** He is a nice guy, ain't he? I must say he's one of my favorite characters, especially after watching Film Z. And look, Robin isn't really alone anymore :) Thanks you for the review!

To **someone **It's actually my head canon that Kuzan's been pulling strings in Robin's behalf lol. Just can't imagine she's still under 100 million beli with the whole Baroque works thing. Oh, and here's a bit of Zoro :) Thank you!

To **Seis Fleur** Zoro for everyone! :)

To Thanks! I hope you like this one too :)

To **Pentastic** I just realized I've been to vague about the course of the timeline so I'll be adding those in now . And yes, the two Kuzan centric chapters were set a year before the current time of the story, and Saul left a year after Kuzan died. Thanks so much for the review!

Thanks for all for the reviews, they are really appreciated!


	7. Swordsman

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors. Also, this chapter is a bit sappy and melodramatic.

Author's Note: Writing this chapter wasn't supposed to be as long as intended, but I had some minor complications with real life that prevented me from actually uploading it. Anyway, back to regular updates. Longer note at the bottom!

This is a continuation of the last chapter.

Flashacks are in italics.

* * *

**That evening..**

Zoro laid on the bed, staring at the stucco ceiling. His body hurt, but mostly his back. It was a bad decision to hug Robin for the second time, especially after she had already refused him. Pushed him away and said no.

It was his own fault.

Though he really didn't expect her to gather him in a death clutch and maim him until he passed out. He was admittedly impressed, even if blinding pain overcame his senses.

He placed his arm over his eyes, shielding them from the bright lights. She had checked him in a hotel, far from her own home, and left him without a word. Gave him ramen though, packed in a thermos that she left unceremoniously on the table. Just like how she left him on the bed.

The bed was soft, and the pillows and blankets smelt fresh, but he longed for her scent.

He remembered the nights, passionate and sometimes drunken, remembered how she used to let him hold her.

No wonder she was mad.

He ground his teeth in frustration.

How could he have missed it?

* * *

_ The navigator blatantly showing off how she and the captain were in love, announcing to the world that they were a couple, irked Zoro. Nakama. It was slowly falling apart. He told her not to do it, discouraged both of them separately, tried to make them think of the implications of both of them getting together, before Luffy was even Pirate King._

_ "Are you jealous, Zoro?" Nami had asked him, with that smirk._

_ He was. She was breaking up his family. _

_ Women were only a distraction, why can't Luffy understand that? Why can't Nami be selfless for once? They were already a family, why ruin it?_

_ "You know it's a bad decision." He said "Why are you even doing this?"_

_ Nami glared back at him, hurt in her eyes. "Just because you think that love is such a waste of time, doesn't mean that Luffy can't be happy with loving me."_

_ "You aren't thinking straight, Nami."_

_ She shook her head "If love isn't for you, then fine. I accept that. You're not someone who wants to start a family or to stay in one place, I learned that years ago."_

_ "And what makes you think Luffy would settle down in one place?"_

_ "He's a pirate, of course he won't. But he loves me."_

_ "You're not thinking straight."_

_ "And you're being stupid." _

_ Nami turned to leave, but turned again, the fury in her eyes gone, replaced by a soft look "Love isn't a weakness Zoro. Stop trying to block it." And she gave him a good whack on the back of his head before turning to leave._

_ Zoro sat down by the mast. Love. He knew the word, and he felt it for his nakama, but he knew the love she meant. The following day, their talk seemed to not faze the two, instead reveling in the life on the Sunny. Three days after, they announced to their nakama that they were in love and would be together. A sort of quiet acceptance passed through him, and various other reactions from his nakama. But Robin remained stoic and smiling, as if she knew something, like she usually did._

_ He was happy for them, he really was. _

_ But that was the night when things started falling. _

* * *

He felt a cool breeze come in from the window, and instantly recognized the presence of an annoying companion.

"I told you not to follow me, Perona."

The ghost princess ignored him and sat down on the chair by the table. She opened the thermos and sniffed the contents. "It smells good" She said "If you're not hungry, I'll eat it."

"Tch. Go away."

"It's been sad in the castle, all Mihawk do is mope around."

"That's not my problem."

Perona frowned at him, and sent a negative ghost to him, but even in this battered state, he was able to block it.

"You're no fun ever since you learned haki." She said puffing out her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you, Mihawk just mopes around." She looked back at the thermos "And she did ask me to look for you."

Zoro stayed silent, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He didn't want to go back to her, even if he had an obligation being shoved down his throat. He wanted Robin, even if she hates him at the moment. To be a stupid man, yet one of the most powerful. He was right, love was nothing but a great big distraction.

"I don't care."

"You love the demon woman, don't you" Perona said, a matter of factly. "Isn't she why you've been running away all this time."

"I haven't been running away, idiot."

Perona stood up and walked up to him. She had her hands on her waist and glared down at him "Yes you have, you've been running away and trying to avoid something. Why don't you just admit, Zoro, you're in love. It's not just some infatuation you had for this woman."

"I told you to leave me."

"You keep on wandering like an idiot, thinking that getting lost would be the best thing for you, but you always end up with a reminder of her, and now" she pointed an accusing finger at him "You actually end where she is and you still can't man up."

"Leave. Now."

She sighed dejectedly, letting her hands fall to her side. "You're stubborn, it's very un-cute."

But nonetheless, Perona walked to the window. Before she stepped out, she looked back at him "You're hurting, but they're hurting more. Especially her."

And Zoro knew that her meant Robin.

* * *

_ "Do you love her?"_

_ Zoro tensed at the question. He hadn't expected it, nor did he think she'd ever think of it. But then again, Robin was perceptive. And had the habit of observing everyone. He had hoped that he would never ask her such a question. _

_ Did he love her? He cared for **her** deeply, like a brother would a sister. _

_ But Robin. It was different. _

_ Yes, but he could never tell her. He could never help her in fulfilling her dreams, can never help her reach the dream she had ever since she was a child. _

_ Yes, he loved her. He grew to love her. But love was nothing but a weakness. A great big distraction._

_ He left without answering, no apologies this time. _

_ He didn't go straight back to the boy's quarters, instead went up to the deck. The air was cold, but the horizon was already reddening with dawn. _

_ He found Nami on the deck, wrapped in a blanket sitting by her orange trees, a bottle of sake beside her. She was looking at the sky, stars slowly disappearing. He sat down beside her, taking a swig out of the bottle, ignoring her glare. _

_ "Well?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow._

_ He stared up at the horizon "You're a bitch."_

_ "And you're a dumbass."_

_ "Captain's whore."_

_ "Gigolo."_

_ "Witch."_

_ "Marimo."_

_ "Greedy pig."_

_ "Idiot."_

_ "I'm not good enough for her." He took another drink, a longer swallow, while she looked on questioningly. _

_ "Because you always get lost?" A tinge of humor in her voice._

_ His face reddened, and not because of the alcohol "Things just keep moving around, damnit!"_

_ They sat in silence as he finished the bottle dry. She had taken an orange from her tree, and was casually eating it. The sun was higher now, dawn so near._

_ "You know" She said absentmindedly "No one really knows where all the poneglyphs are. It might be best if she gets lost in a while." She smiled cheekily at him "Or you can just pay me to teach you some navigational skills."_

_ Zoro remained silent. _

_ "You know it would have been easier if you had just loved me when I confessed back in Sabody." Nami said quietly._

_ Zoro scoffed "That would be like falling in love with Kuina."_

_ She hit him on the upside of his head, and they glared at each other. _

_ "Witch."_

_ "Bastard."_

_ They both glared at each other, then a chuckle broke in between them. _

_ "You love Luffy right?"_

_ "Of course" She said proudly, head held high "I am going to be the Pirate Queen!"_

_ Zoro scoffed "Well then remember this, your highness" he pointed at her "If you hurt him, I'll end you. Threat goes to him too."_

_ Nami smiled "Of course."_

_ And the two of them watched the sun, as Brook started playing his morning wake up call._

* * *

Zoro didn't know how long he had been laying on the bed. His body didn't feel so numb anymore, and felt no more pain when he moved his limbs. He stood up and sat on the chair by the table, the ramen was cold, but he didn't care. It was still good.

"Purupurupuru." The distinct sound of the den den mushi startled him.

"Perona" he muttered under his breath. And indeed, by the window sill was a denden.

He picked it up before it called again "What?" he shouted angrily.

A soft timid voice answered "I'm sorry!"

He was taken aback, then remembered that Perona had mentioned that she was looking for him.

"I thought it was Perona." he said, sitting down on the floor "I'm sorry."

"I'm glad she found you." she said, still apologetic.

"What do you want?" Unlike his swords, he was blunt. But she never minded his bluntness.

"Uhm" she started, but faltered.

He sighed loudly, closing his eyes and massaging his temple.

"I'm in Water 7."

He didn't answer.

"Perona says you're in a nice island. Do you want me to come there?"

"No." Blunt and harsh. "I've told you many times, Tashigi, I'm not going to become a Shichibukai."

"Not about that. The other thing." A bit of frustration in her voice now. "Koshiro-sensei is with me. We can come over there."

Zoro kept his eyes closed "No." He had told them time and again no, but somehow his old swords master never listens. "Tell him he's a stubborn as his daughter. I'll come there tomorrow."

And he hung up before she could answer.

Perona was right. Eighteen years, it was about time to face the inevitable.

* * *

End Part 7.

Author's Note: Many apologies for the really late update, and the sappiness. However, it has to be tackled some time. Next chapter is going to be a bit more light hearted :)

Have any of your read the latest chapter? I haven't, but I heard it was awesome! I still have about 100 chapters to go to actually catch up on the series, but I'm getting there. Now to the thank yous!

Thank you so much to the anon **Guest, Seis Fleur, , Majin no tamashi **and to **Pentastic**!

And to **Gren-sama** The conclusion is still a long ways ahead, this is going to be a long ride :) The thing about Robin and Zoro meeting early in this story doesn't really change the actual chronological order of the story. Just to explain things, Kuzan died, a year after Saul left, Two weeks after Saul left Zoro and Robin met again, and then after months of traveling Saul meets Sanji. A bit jumbled, but yeah .  
And about the Kuzan chapter, it's meant to be understood that she grew to think him more like a father, than a big bad marine who just wants to kill her or a someone she lives with. I'm actually thinking about uploading another story, focusing on the lives of Robin, Kuzan and Saul, but that would have to wait until this one is done :)  
Luffy! Yes, Luffy chapter is coming up. I actually hope that this chapter has some sort of insight to the dynamic between Zoro and Nami, that would also affect the Luffy chapter. Usopp chapter has a lot of explanations, so hopefully that would be up soon .  
And yes, don't worry Robin is going to make it really hard for Zoro. I found the two of them to be the quietest in their group, and even if they are both perceptive, wrong conclusions are still easy to draw out. Thank you so much for the review :) I'll keep in mind my writing style to make things easier to understand!

Thank you everyone! Feedback is greatly accepted!


	8. Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Warning: Unintended OOC-ness and minor grammatical errors.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay on this chapter. I had thought about rewriting this whole thing, but realized I've laid so much on the foundation already. I will rewrite some parts when the time comes, like changing the POV of the first chapter and fixing errors and stuff. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, Longer notes at the bottom.

_Flashbacks are in italics._

* * *

**Three months after meeting at Baratie...**

Kuraigana island still smelled of the dead. It has been years since the civil unrest, but the island still remains to be almost uninhabitable due to the Humandrills. They still retain the knowledge from the war, passed down their generations, making them more formidable than ever.

No one ever dare comes through Kuraigana island.

Only three have ventured forth and survived.

The shichibukai, the swordsman, and the ghost princess, the third having to rely heavily on the other two. The humandrills grew to fear the shichibukai and the swordsman, and both men grew to be stronger, even besting each other as the title holder of the world's best. They steered away from these two, but at the same time, learned newer techniques that could match up with the challengers trying to get in the island. It proved useful in weeding out the weak who tried to seek the former world's greatest swordsman.

He would not teach someone who cannot take on the animals, for the only man he ever did call a student was able to defeat them at a weakened enough state.

But still they would come, only to be defeated miserably, and then try again only to either face humiliation or the worst.

Today, another figure walks among the mists of Kuraigana. Unlike the rest, he had another goal in mind.

Mihawk watched from the front balcony as the humandrills ran. Even if his face remained calm and stoic, his interest was piqued. It took a lot to make the humandrills retreat, great power. He knows of many strong men, but of only one who would trek to this destination.

He would have assumed it was him, if not for the frozen limbs the frightened animals were dragging.

It couldn't be him, his pride and duty would not make him imbibe a devil fruit, nor would he dare use any other weapon other than his swords. However, his eyes widened when he saw a head of green walking towards his castle, the same shade, the same gait. And he remembered all those years ago when he happened to venture into East Blue in pursuit of some men to kill his boredom.

He jumped down from the balcony and landed in front of the castle, the impact creating a dent on the ground.

"Roronoa Zoro" He said, and although he didn't shout, the name reverberated, and the figure in the mist looked him straight in his eyes.

* * *

**Somewhere in West Blue...**

Poneglyphs were built to be indestructible. Whoever fashioned them made them to last any form of punishment. They were far too be heavy to be lifted, and so they remained where they stood, mostly undisturbed.

The Oharan poneglyph, the only remains of the island, still stood beneath the burned and gnarled roots of the tree of knowledge. Overgrown vegetation and wild animals were the only living things left on that island, along with the souls and bones of the forgotten citizens, filled with unrest for their untimely demise.

A cloaked figure walked among the plants, the aura of power making the animals cower and avoid the stranger. A smirk grazed the lips, fangs protruding, a deep sound like an amused chuckle rumbled through the quiet as the figure neared the site of the poneglpyh.

For even if the island of Ohara was dead and gone to the world, there was still one woman who could decipher the poneglyph, the last puzzle to the end.

* * *

Mihawk kept his steely gaze at the boy, who had bowed down before him. It was an uncanny resemblance, lacking the eye injury he had inflicted during their two year training period. A younger version that carried a bit more politeness.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your peace" the boy said, still bowing low "I just came to see the ruins of the castle, to study it."

Mihawk approached the boy, standing directly in front of him.

"You look like the man who defeated me." He said.

The boy remained bowed.

"You look like the man who took my title."

"I am his son." The boy still did not straighten up.

Mihawk showed no reaction to this, he was far too spent on the world to be surprised by anything. "I never thought he would care for anything other than his swords."

The boy did not show any reaction to this.

"Did you come here to challenge me too?" His cape billowed around him, lacking the weight of Yoru on his back "I am old and my sword has been shattered, but I can still fight." He gestured to his Kogatana, still resting on its sheath around his neck.

"I am not a swordsman" The boy said, finally straightening up. He had brown eyes, inquisitive and bright. "I am only here to learn about the history of this castle, if the current owner permits it."

Now that surprised Mihawk. "The history of this castle?"

The boy nodded with fervent enthusiasm "The history of this castle, the fallen civilization, even the humandrills. They all paint a picture of what this island was before the war."

"You're not here to challenge me?"

The boy shook his head.

"Not even to prove yourself to your father?"

"I'm not on a quest to prove myself to him, I'm here searching for the lost civilizations." He looked up at Mihawk with such determination, the same kind that his father showed those many years ago during the first meeting. "I'm a historian."

And Mihawk laughed, something he hasn't done for some time now.

* * *

The cloaked figure raised a pale, clawed hand to the poneglyph. It traced the intricate carvings with a finger, stopping at particularly ornate one.

"So it's here" it said, in a voice that resembles a low growl. Red eyes flashed from beneath the cloak, as the smile widened at an almost impossible length. It remained focused on the block, as if willing it to speak.

"Nico Robin" The figure growled "Soon enough."

* * *

"What is your name, boy?" Mihawk asked, after his fit of amused laughter.

The green haired boy had a serene smile on his face, uncharacteristic of his former student, one who usually sported a demonic grin. "Kuzan Saul" he said, with a slight bow.

"Kuzan?" The name of the former admiral that he had served under was another thing that surprised him

"I'm his grandson" he said with a bright smile. "He made sure I inherited his legacy." Mihawk realized that the frozen limbs of the humandrills were the product of the logia devil fruit. A powerful one he had witnessed all those years ago.

Mihawk knew he needed some time to get used to such an expression on the familiar face, the smile was so cheerful and serene that it evoked a calm demeanor, definitely not the storm that was Roronoa Zoro.

"Condolences. He was an admirable man." Mihawk was sincere with this sentiment, for he knew that Aoikiji was a man who did not abuse his power, one of the few that did deserve his ranking.

"Thank you" Saul said, holding a hand to his chest "It's been a year already." There was sadness in his words, deep longing.

"So his daughter" The master swordsman sounded a bit unsure for he never knew that the admiral even had a wife or a lover "is your mother?"

Saul nodded "She's an archaeologist, I am one, too." He bowed again "It would be my pleasure to collect the history of your castle and this island, preserve the culture of the people."

"You're really not here to become my pupil?"

"I am not a swordsman."

Mihawk sensed a bit of hostility at that answer, a glimmer of personality from the boy's father.

* * *

It has been a week since the arrival of the boy named Kuzan Saul. Mihawk spent the days watching him carefully, for any signs of aggression or hostility. Instead, what he observed was pure curiosity and unabashed enthusiasm.

"This is amazing!" He had exclaimed when Mihawk showed him the inner rooms of the castle. They housed books and letters, records and paintings of the former royal family. Saul immediately sat down, ignoring the accumulated dust and debris that now stained his pants. His brown eyes brightened with anticipation as he looked up at Mihawk. "May I?" He asked, a slight quaver in his voice.

"Help yourself" Mihawk said, before turning to leave. He could hear a slight cheer from the boy as he climbed the steps.

The week went by with the two of them forming a sort of alliance. Mihawk found it amusing that Saul had the same directional ineptitude as his father, but at the same time also had the same natural talent in handling swords.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach you?" He had asked one morning, as he watched the young man train. The sun was barely up, and he had happened to find his guest going through several katas, an ice sword in his hand.

Saul looked up at him, slightly surprised at the intrusion "I am not a swordsman."

"You could have fooled me."

"I needed to know how to defend myself. What I know is enough for my travels."

"It's a waste of your talent."

"No, what I have is learned skill. I'm not a swordsman." He repeated the phrase with a bit of hardness.

"Your form, and your movement, that's talent. If you wanted to stay here longer, I can teach you enough for you to defeat even your father."

Saul smiled up at him "I don't want to defeat him, all I want is to gather the history of the world."

Mihawk looked down at him, seeing the aura around the boy. He could become the world's greatest swordsman, if only he had the conviction of his father.

"Besides" Saul continued "I have a devil fruit ability. Logia type." He waved his ice sword casually, letting some cold mist float upwards.

"Haki" Mihawk said simply.

"Who says I can't use that too?"

Mihawk smirked. He could feel that the boy lacked haki usage, he could sense that with training, he could. But the boy knew how to talk around things. And that would prove useful in the long run.

"Don't underestimate the enemies you'll face, just because there is a sense of peace these times." He said, turning to leave "If you ever decide to face your calling, come to me and I will train you."

* * *

Dinner, although freshly prepared by his guest, often was served cold. It didn't matter though because the amusement Mihawk would get when he watches Saul get lost in the castle, much like his father, was compensation enough.

"I'm sorry" Saul said apologetically, as he watched Mihawk scrape of solidified oil from the roasted duck.

Mihawk just nodded, relishing the food. It was cold, yes, but it was still good. Better than the food that his only two companions had ever served him. He never thought there'd be a day when certain companionships in his castle can make him reminisce. True he had friends, the Red Haired Shanks was the closest he could consider as a friend, but the isolation of Kuraigana was something he had always treasured. He never thought that the talk about history from a green haired boy would make him remember the times when he had unwanted companions.

* * *

_"You aren't being cute!" The pink haired ghost princess proclaimed, hands on her waist, standing over the green haired swordsman. He was currently wrapped up in a bandage that resembled a giant teddy bear named Kumashi, from what Mihawk gathered._

_ The shichibukai was sitting on his chair, his legs crossed, watching the sight in front of him. Even if his face remained stoic, he was amused._

_ "Get me out of this thing, you witch!" Zoro shouted, struggling from his binds._

_ "No! Now stop struggling!"_

_ "I'm not your teddy bear!"_

_ "Of course you're not, you're too ugly to be my teddy bear!" Perona stomped her foot down "You're very unlovable!" With that, she threw her hair to the side as she stalked off, steam emanating from her ears, muttering furiously about stubborn swordsmen._

_ Mihawk raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, for the sudden escalation in their conversation. He realized that the younger swordsman had stopped struggling, so he decided to stand up and check up on him. It wouldn't be good for him if his only student died due to suffocation of badly made bandages rather than by his own hand. _

_ It wouldn't look good for him and his protégé._

_ He stood over the still form, noticing that the green haired swordsman was staring at the ceiling, his mouth clenched._

_ "Love" Zoro muttered._

_ "It is nothing but distraction." Mihawk said, using Yoru to release him from his binds._

_ "Yeah, nothing but a distraction."_

* * *

Mihawk watched the younger Roronoa as he talked about how the humandrills were once royal pets.

"They were brought in by the family, but several were able to escape. With what they learned, they were able to lead peaceful lives, until the civil unrest." He said enthusiastically, forgetting the food in front of him as he relayed his current findings "They were never really native to this island."

"You found that out through the records?"

"Yes, there so much history that's just gathering dust, it's such a shame that no one is interested in the past of Kuraigana."

"Why are you so interested in history?"

The smile appeared on Saul's face, the one full of serenity and calmness, "My mother inspired me. I grew up hearing her stories about long lost kingdoms, about the fall and rise of humanity, I want to be a part of preserving these events." There was a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Your mother seems to be very passionate."

Saul nodded, his head bobbing, "She is! She was very young when she became an archaeologist, and until now she's still doing research and studies all over the world."

"I take it that your father travels with her?"

"No." The answer was blunt, but emotionless.

The rest of the evening was spent in the quiet, with Mihawk feeling coldness radiating from Saul.

* * *

End Part 8.

I did say that this chapter was supposed to be lighthearted, but the Usopp chapter needed a major re-haul, so that would need to wait for a bit again. Anyway, so much thanks to everyone!

To **someone, Nami-chan, Gren-sama, Majin no tamashi, Seis Fleur, **and **two anon guests**, thank you so much for taking your time to review, hopefully you all like this chapter too.

Many thanks!


End file.
